Misplaced
by Mirai-Xenia
Summary: Choked by her depression and anger, Son Pan has become sick of her life. Yet when one event changes everything she knows, she'll learn to appreciate everything she has. That is, if she survives the challenges she must face.
1. Prologue: The Darkness Within One

Author's Note: I never abandon a story, so I apologize ahead of time if I take a while between updates.

**Misplaced**

**_Prologue_**

Gazing out the side window she sighed in discontent. Perfect blue sky, no clouds, even birds were happily chirping by her window. Yet everything seemed to be mocking her. She wished it would rain, hell she wouldn't mind if there was hail or even a tornado. Just something that would match her dismal mood... she felt so lonely and disconnected from everything. What was wrong with her? Shouldn't she be happy, at least a little? She lived in a fairly large house, got most of what she ever could want, and to top it off…she had a gorgeous boyfriend that was loyal to a fault. Yet, it's weird how people with so much…can still have so little?

Yet, she was contradicting herself. Her house was large, but empty. Her father worked endlessly and her mother spent time at her grandmother's usually. The time left was divided and she found herself spending more time at Kame house when her parents wanted to be alone. She understood why… she was 21 years old after all. Marron thinks she is crazy for staying there for so long. She should have her own apartment and live her own life… yet fear held a great part with this… it was in her past and was nothing much to think about anymore.

No, that's not true either, she dreaded it every second of everyday. Could it happen again? That question has lingered within the depths of her subconscious, submerging frequently to torment her. No. Home meant father was in close reach, that if anything should happen she could easily be found. What a coward she felt like… strongest female on the planet, but that didn't put her up on a high pedestal.

Her boyfriend, he was a 'red herring' or so she referred to him secretly. At first he was a pawn to rise jealously within a certain man she had liked, but now he was something she clung to. It was one of the few things that made her facade more believable. She wondered what people would say if she just ended it… after all they had been together for a little over a year. Most thought they were serious together, but people have failed to understand her as of late. In fact they failed a few years ago, or more… she truly didn't know where it had all begun.

Staring at her door, she frowned as she heard her mother bound up the stairs. It was like the grim reaper ready to take her to her death. All she wanted was to stay home and lay on her bed as music blasted in her room. But nooo… fate wasn't smiling upon her today. The knob turned and in came her flustered mother. She seemed furious…

"You've been ready all this time?!"

She stared unmoving. Should she respond? But then again she probably didn't need to…

"Come on we'll be late! Your father is already in the car waiting!"

Her mother bumbles out in her tight black dress, the pounding of her footsteps filling the air as she runs heavily downstairs. 'Kill me now…oh, kill me now…' she silently pleaded with herself. A little phrase she had adapted from seventh grade. Never was it meant literally, though sometimes she believed her heart wanted it so. Pushing off the sill, she smoothed her scrunched up dress. Its soft material ran against her hands and she frowned in distaste. She felt naked! She swore from there that no one was going to get her to wear a dress again. '

Yes, were are off….' She thought begrudgedly. Trudging out of her room she counted every step before she stopped before the front door. Her stomach retched for a moment as a face passed through her mind. She did NOT want to see him or the disgraceful wench that she had once called her friend.

Turning the Knob slowly she creaked the door open, "Hurry up! We're going to be late!"

She sat back against the leather care seat and felt her butt slide off. This is going to be fun…another reason to hate this confound thing!! Growling she gripped the handle above her window.

Mom was mad….that much was for sure. So they'd be a little late….what's an hour…

"You think Bulma will be upset. She did stress the time after all; 7:00 sharp."

Who the hell cared what Bulma thought…she didn't ….one thing was all too clear….if anyone called her Panny-chan…she'd kill them…

* * *

Imbeciles…spineless….morons….she cursed the men sitting around her in the cell. How she wanted to wring every one of their necks. They won the fight, but at a price. They were incompetent and caused three casualties and who ever had been left standing possessed serious injuries.

Hissing painfully, she gripped her side warily. No use in causing more blood to pulsate from the deep wound. Standing up she walked up to one of the few barred windows that adorned the walls. Yet, all she could spy was the ruby red sky and a faint shimmer that came from the setting sun. Night would come soon and so would the cold. Her clothes were torn in various places, leaving her pants as mere shorts and a shirt that only stay on if she held it with her free hand.

Giving a low growl, she watched the men squirm from her view. The guards laughed from behind the gates, no doubt the sight of saiyan men running from a woman was entertaining to them. Leaning against the wall, she slumped to the floor and grunted loosely. She had nothing to bandage her side and if she tore her shirt or what was left of her pants, surely all the perverse wretches would flock to her side.

The wall felt cold on her back and the humidity inside the infernal cell was not canceling it out. Tilting her head back, she sighed….sleep would come soon, yet with her wounds she felt wary about closing her eyes. With her injuries any one of the men might come over and try something, but she wasn't worried. Once she'd wake, they'd find themselves in worse condition than herself or dead. Which ever she preferred.

Damn those royal parsimonious bastards!! They hadn't healed her….she wasn't injured _enough_. The only reason she had lived throughout these years was due to her power. She was intriguing or so she was told by their king, a toy that would never run out of batteries, that kept on fighting. The gladiatorial tournaments, involved weapons at times, were fought to the death. Most fighters were more partial to their bodies than the occasional Katana that was thrown to their feet. King Vegeta enjoyed these bouts the most, for his favorite did better in these than when she was equipped with any weapon. His favorite, what a great recognition! As any could plainly see, it neither helped nor diminished her current lifestyle.

These dank stank cells would be the death of her someday, through battle or from getting too old. She'd be here forever. These stark walls swallowed more of her hope everyday…leaving a cold shell that seemed incapable of any warming emotion. There was only one thing that kept her from forfeiting. There was one chance. Yet, there was much doubt. She wouldn't last more than a minute or two, IF THAT.

How she longed for her mother and father again, to be safe within their warming embracement. She was a saiyan. Her grandfather had disappeared shortly after her father was born and her grandmother with him. All her questions….everything she desired to know could never be answered.

Why did her grandparents leave? Where did they go? These were things that not even her father would tell her. Already the memories were beginning to fade….she had lived on Chikyuusei all her short-young-life, until the fateful day that she was taken…snatched from her own home. She could only imagine her parents distraught faces….and here she was sixteen years later, a fighter of amusement. She was entertainment… NOTHING ELSE!! Sometimes the guards liked to play with her. She refused at first….but she quickly learned her lesson. She didn't need to be whipped a second time with that spiked-metal-twine.

She felt her eyes close and her side began to feel numb…

'Goody the pain is gone…' she thought sarcastically. Tomorrow it would be back and with vengeance no doubt. She could hardly wait….She let her eyes close and felt a man come near. Lifting up a bloodied hand, a small ki blast shot from her hand. She heard the impact against the wall and the low grumbles and snorts. They were moving away from her, into the other corner of the vast cell they were confined too. Funny, this was one of the few nights she would be able to sleep and it was only because she has lost blood and was in unbearable pain. Maybe she should do this every time…then again she wouldn't live long enough then….and the king wouldn't let her out of this that easily.

Letting fatigue take over she fell into an empty darkness that had long ago stopped dreaming.

* * *

My other story has received a warmer welcome, so sometimes I am more inclined to write for it. Not that I'm grateful, but when I receive more reviews for one I feel more inclined to write that story. However, as I said earlier, I never abandon a story. You just have to pester me sometimes, lol.


	2. CH1: Unique Relationships

AUTHOR'S NOTE: From here on I am going to be doing this mostly in first person, cause I suck with third as you may have noticed in the prologue...Anywho, if any of you get confused, please tell me.

**Misplaced**

_**Chapter 1**_

'_Capsule Corporation_' The appearance of the gigantic bold letters pulling my pathetically fake smile into a frown.

"Here we are." My mother's voice rang out from the front. 'You think so?' I thought, annoyed by my mother's chirpy nature. Did adults have to point out the most obvious things? taking only one step out of the car, I found someone grab my arm tightly and drag me inside.

"Bura!" I shouted angrily. I was perfectly capable of going inside by myself!

"Oh come on Pan, you're as slow as a turtle. And I know you're not in a good mood, but I need you to fend off your uncle before my dad decides to kill him."

Uncle Goten...him and Bura had been together for a while now, and Vegeta wasn't too happy with the setup. He didn't want any of my grandfather's sons near his little princess. Maybe the fact that he was nine years older than her bothered him, but then again many other couple had even more years between them.

We wedged through the entrance hall, Bura apparently intent about keeping me right by her side. I felt like a sardine as she pulled me through the bustling CEOs that littered every room we entered. Finally we stopped and I gazed about the overly crowded room. Oh no..no...no...no..no. Now my night has been officially screwed.

"Panny!" Uncle Goten hugged me tightly, "We wondered when you would get here. You look great!" He ruffled my hair playfully and I surpressed the rising thought that nagged at the back of my mind. Though I couldn't help but wonder what uncle Goten would do IF I decided to deck him right now.

"Thanks, we just lost track of time and well..." I plastered a fake smile as Goten shook his head.

"Don't worry, you haven't missed anything."

"Don't hog her Goten." A deep voice protested. Two arms encircled my waist in a tight hug and I smiled for a brief moment. A REAL smile. But then it was gone, just as he pulled his arms away, "Great seeing ya Panny. Haven't seen you around here lately," Trunks smiled before placing an arm around his wench's waist.

"Ya Panny, were have you been?" Marron drawled my pet name mockingly. How I wanted to kill that blond bimbo. Or at least give her a black eye or two and maybe some broken bones...

"Nothing much, school has been hectic and you know my father..." I smiled at her and subconsciously curled my fingers into a tight fist. Oh ya, she was enjoying this...

Bura tugged on my hand and gave me a stern look before placing a smile upon her lips, "Now Pan, won't you follow me upstairs. I want to show ya something."

At least I wouldn't have to stay down here with HER. I nodded and followed Bura to her room. My eyes widening as we nearly avoided a head on collision with a waiter. Would Bura look where she was going! Suddenly I found myself colliding into someone's chest. Two arms encircled my waist just as I began to fall, and Bura simply let go of my hand and sighed.

"Hey there gorgeous," drawled a deep voice.

I half-smiled and regained my footing, "Hey Mikhail."

I just had to run into him. How the hell was I suppose to get away now??

"I was wondering when you'd get here."

"Why are you here?" I asked my voice full of shock.

"You're uncle called me up and told me about this party Bulma Briefs was giving and I knew I had to come. After all I have to watch out for my girlfriend, don't I? Can't have you wondering around all by yourself with these older men..."

Like I couldn't manage without a chaperone. ..

"Oh how thoughtful." Bura cooed and I growled at her attempt to grab some attention. I couldn't help it, I didn't really want Mikhail, but I was damn possessive.

"I can't believe your here...but...uhhh." Think! Think! Think! "But Bura said she needed to show me something. Don't worry though cause I'll be right back." I stepped out of his embarrassment only to have him grab me and pull me against him. I glanced up and felt him press his lips to mine. My eyes widened in surprise and he pulled back, "Don't be gone too long."

He smiled and gave me one last peck on the cheek before letting me go. I nodded and turned to Bura, "It's great seeing ya Mikhail..."

I pushed Bura forward and smiled back at him, "Come on. Let's go." I hissed into her ear.

"Sheesh what's wrong with you?" She asked irritatingly.

"Nothing. Just hurry up." I pulled her up the stairs and down the hall. I didn't want to be down there any longer than necessary...Turning sharply to my right again, I gazed around the hallway and quickly dragged Bura to her room. Refuge! Refuge! Slamming the door shut behind us I sighed in relief. Thank Dende that was over! Bura jerked sharply on my arm and pulled free, "You know I didn't need assistance!"

And I did when I came here?? Although, mentioning that out-loud would open Pandora's box...and with Bura, winning an argument was near impossible. walking over to her night-stand, she began to mused over Dende knows what. Sometimes Bura could be an air-head.

"Do you think Mikhail would like it if I put a red headband on?"

"What??" Ok now I was officially confused.

"Well, you don't seem interested in him, so maybe...well I was thinking that, maybe I could take him off your hands..."

For some unknown reason anger suddenly boiled up inside of me. Ok, I guess I wasn't the warmest, well to be blunt I was becoming a bit of a prude with him, but that...well...he hadn't mentioned anything, had he? Maybe I should pay more attention or did he tell Bura? But why would he tell her?

"What gives you that impression?" I asked innocently.

Bura gave me her infamous I know everything look and sighed, "Ummm...lets take what JUST HAPPENED for example, hmmmm?"

Ok maybe I had been over analyzing it...

I quickly averted my eyes and subconsciously began biting on my lower lip. An annoying habit that I had picked up from my grandmother.

"Well I..."

"Why don't you just break up with him?" I looked up quickly and found her rummaging through one of her many drawers.

Great, anything I had to respute her allegations were quickly going down the drain. She wouldn't believe a word anyway. Might as well give in...I hated it when she did this to me!!

"If it were only that easy..."

"What do you mean, 'if it were only that easy'?" Bura asked raising a brow in confusion as she looked back. Falling back onto the bed I sighed. Sometimes with her things took longer to explain.

"We've been together for a year or so now, Bura. I can't just break up with him."

"I don't see why not!" I gazed up at her and chuckled lightly. She looked down right comical at the moment. Hands on her hips and eyes cocked curiously. She was Bulma all over again...If it were only for her hair color...

"Hello??" Dear Kami I was beginning to sound like her!! Ok I have been spending way too much time over here. Suddenly a mental image of me with blue hair popped up in my mind and I nearly shrieked.

"Pan you there?" I shook my head and blinked rapidly a few times.

What a trip... "Sorry, just a spontaneous moment of horror."

Bura simply rolled her eyes and took up her pink brush from beside her.

_:Knock: :Knock:_

"Yeah!" Bura shouted.

"Get downstairs! You mother wants to speak with you."

"Dad!"

Silence reigned in on the room and I couldn't help but snicker.

"Please princess."

"Sure dad." Bura winked and I took a double take. Had Vegeta actually said that with people present or in other words, other people such as the MEDIA present. He better hope they didn't hear or good-bye badman image. Laughter bubbled up in my throat and I fell off the bed as the expression on Vegeta's face began to surface in my mind. There was no doubt that that had been exactly what his face had looked like. For a moment a smile dawned my face and one that hadn't been influenced by Trunks.

"You should be like this more often, you know...I just...I am worried about you girl."

I pushed myself up and sat back against the foot of her bed. My laughter from before dying in my throat.

"You're always depressed and it...it just..."

I stayed quiet, I hated this subject. However...It seemed as though Bura was the only one who knew, I didn't know my facade was that good.

"Well, it seems our brief intermission is over."

I mentally cursed Vegeta's name and got up. He just had to come upstairs and here I thought I could stall up in her room for at least half-an-hour. Just make something like, 'personal issues' or 'something about Mikhail.' Surely my parents would have believed any of that as well as the Z gang...Oh well, you had the face the music sometime. At least she had changed the subject...

"Ya, ya," I moved over to the door, but hesitated for a moment, "Hey do you think I could say I'm tired and leave early?"

Bura considered this for a moment, but eventually shook her head in disagreement, "Maybe in an HOUR or TWO. But they won't let you leave right now."

"True, true." I hated it when she was right. Thankfully though, she took the lead out the door and I dutifully followed behind. Once again I was reminded of what it felt like to be a sardine and grimaced in distaste. This one of the few times that I thought Capsule Corp. was too small. Suddenly a hand snaked out and curled around my waist, "You didn't take long after all."

I cringed inwardly and plastered a fake smile about my face once again.

"Hey, you waited for me!"

"Ya, its boring without you around."

Bura smiled and clasped onto his arm tightly, "You're not enjoying yourself??"

He blushed and quickly pulled his arm away, "It's ok, don't get me wrong or anything. I just want to be with my girlfriend, that's all."

Oh great, was I going to be attached to him all night??

"I'm not letting you out of my sight," he whispered softly before placing a soft kiss to my lips.

Yep, I was going to be stuck with him. Maybe I should reconsider Bura's offer.

* * *

"Get her. The King requests her presence."

I cracked open an eye and glanced about the room. What the hell was going on? My vision blurred as the piercing light struck my eyes, the loud screeching of the rusted metal-door not helping my senses at all. Why were they coming into the cell? Glancing back at the window above me, I noticed that the moon had only risen a bit into the sky. Or at least that little white tip that peaked through the window looked like the moon.

A large shadow suddenly showered me within its darkness and I turned back, finding one of the guards infront of me. This was strange...What did they want with me this time? The usual? No I was too injured, but then...

"Yes?" I drawled as my eyes darted towards the open door.

"The King requests your presence." He stated emotionlessly, as he stepped forward.

"Does he now?" A low groan passed my lips as I shifted my body a bit, "Well, what have I done this time to be honored with his majesty's presence?"

A small grin fell over the man's face, "Don't know."

Grabbing onto my left arm, he yanked me off the floor. The movement tearing at the open flesh by my side.

"You son of a-"

My mouth ran dry for a moment as pain reared up within my stomach; the bile rising up my throat. My knees buckled beneath me, but the guard held up his arm prohibiting me from recuperating from the blow. Damn that hurt! Never talk back to the guards, rule number one. A rule I disobeyed frequently.

"Know your place wench."

I growled at him for a moment as my legs fought for better footing. How I hated these men...

My body was heaved up and I sighed in frustration and pain as he dragged me out of the dark cell and into the more brightly lit areas of the of the cell blocks. Wails and cries greeted my ears as I passed numerous doors, the men either giving crude comments or jealous cries of injustice. After all who else but me, got all these frequent royal summonings? Though I would gladly trade with any of them if they offered.

I winced lightly as he yanked me outside into the castle court yard. The cell blocks had been specifically built away from the palace. This way they stayed hidden from the ambassadors that might be offended by the large collection of incarcerated criminals that the Royal Family held in their hands to play with when bored.

I shivered against the wind that swept up my torn suite. The cold was rather biting tonight. Every Saiyan on Vegetasei hated the winter months. They were short, but to each who loved the heat of summer and spring, abhorred the drastic drop in climate. It didn't help that my armor had nearly been stripped away by my opponent in the battle earlier.

I staggered slightly as we came onto the paved road that led to the main chambers, the pain from my wounds lessening my coordination a bit. The guard growled in annoyance, probably wondering why he had to deliver me and not one of the King's other lackeys.

"Finally got beat onna?"

I glanced up at the guards stationed by the entrance to the throne room and frowned. Did they have to remind me of my present condition. Yet before I could mull over my team's incompetence any more, I was swiftly pushed to the floor. Quickly, I forced myself to surpressed the growing desire to scream as my side sent a jolt riding through my entire nervous system. Two gold tipped boots suddenly came into view, their position suggested ill-tension within the person infront of me.

"You may rise."

The guard beside me yanked me upright and I hissed sharply as I tried to sustain eyes contact with the King. King Vegeta, even more tyrannical that his father, but he was the one who liberated us from Lord Frieza so no one displayed any doubts over his years in ruling Vegetasei.

"You had a hard time today." His mouth quirked up slightly, "You growing soft Pan? Or is my favorite simply not enjoying herself anymore?"

I stared at his amused expression, wanting more than anything to charge at him that moment and send a ki blast right through that large head of his, but I held myself still and let the banter flow without dispute.

"You know the ambassador from Cuasean was here. I promised him a good show. I even pointed out you and your team especially, stating that your lot would win for sure." He had begun to pace now, his smirk quickly turning into a frown. "The ambassador loves such tournaments, and held great interest towards the results of the battle. Yet he was rather disappointed when your team did so poorly in the preliminary matches."

He paused for a moment, his eyes searching off towards one of the side halls. I couldn't help but wonder where this conversation was going. Was he going to reprimand me for my teams unsatisfying performance or was I simply here to be scolded at like a simple child?

"I don't like to be wrong Pan." He took a step forward and took my chin gruffly in his large gloved palm, "You should always strive to please me. It's unfavorable for you if you perform anything less than perfection."

His hand slowly trailed down my neck, another interest in his eyes. I shivered slightly, not being able to stop the reaction before he noticed. His eyes quickly darted up to mine, their appearance slightly glazed for a moment. Yet, snapping out of the stupor he turned to the guard beside me, "Place her in a rejuvenation tank."

"But sire," argued the guard, "The seriousness of her injuries only suggests some bandaging and-'

"ARE YOU QUESTIONING YOUR KING'S ORDERS!!" Vegeta bellowed over the room, his fury apparent in his face and voice. I couldn't help but feel an odd sense of satisfaction from the position that the guard had implanted himself into.

"No, sire. No. I will get right on it, sire." He quickly grabbed my arm once more and began to pull me out of the throne room as quickly as possible.

"WAIT."

We froze and I glanced back at the King who was now grinning wickedly from his seat on the throne, "After she has been healed bring her to my chambers."

My mouth ran dry at the command, the knot in my stomach churning vehemently as my mind ran over what he wanted from me. The guards knew of the Kings infidelity to the queen. They knew it quite well, after all she was not of pure Saiyan blood. Therefore it was quite easy for the King to withhold information from her in their telepathic bond.

The queen at this time of the year visited her mother's home planet, the ardent arguments over the issue between the royal couple having been dominated by her majesty.

"It's rather cold tonight," He stated sardonically, "Perhaps some company would help."

Another night to have my soul stripped away from me. Another night with him in his filthy arms. Bruises and cuts littering my body the next morning for he kept me in a collar that restricted my strength.

"Yes, King Vegeta." Stated the guard somewhat amused at the implied decision. They all loved it when I was subjected to such treatment. After all they had taken up the practice just the same, though they took good care to keep such actions a secret from their King. His majesty's favorite was not to be spoiled.

Another quick yank and I found myself trailing after the guard to the medic ward that was situated near the cell blocks on the east side of the courtyard. The wind picked up ever so slightly, this time forcing the guard to shiver inside his warm armor and body suite. Yet I neither showed or felt the frigid fingers of the night as I had just a few minutes before.

Tonight once again, my soul would be buried within darkness. Its once pure light dwindling to a simple flickering that would soon dissolve with the dying stars of the night's sky.

* * *

Now, I still don't have any exact pairing decided. If any of you are wondering where this is going, well just wait a few more chapters and you'll understand. Review please, all you have to do is click that little button in the left-hand corner and type a little!


	3. CH2: Complications

**Author's Note**: 2 reviews for 2 chapters. I like that. Sorry I've neglected this story. I wanted to finish Lost and then I got caught up in Origins. I'll try and work on this one a bit more, but with senior year coming up…well, I hope I have enough time. Anywho, I hope you all are enjoying the story thus far and onto the fic!! ****

****

**Misplaced**

**Chapter 2………**

"Mikhail…" I tugged on his arm for a moment, my mind working out an escape route as my eyes searched the sea of CEOs. Another tug and I smiled sweetly as he turned, "I'm going to go see what my father and Goten are up to."

He followed my gaze and spotted the two talking only a few feet away, "Sure." He shifted uneasily as his eyes lingered on my father and I couldn't blame him. My father may not seem threatening to the untrained eye, but he was still able to make every boy around me uneasy. Not to mention he could easily beat any of them to a bloody pulp if he wanted to…

Mikhail reluctantly let me pull away, his gaze burning into my back as I tried to flee.

"Hey Mikhail, where's Pan?"

I glanced back to see Bura snatch a hold of his arm, his face falling into a frown as he tried to disentangle himself from her. I couldn't ignore the rising anger that spurred from her actions, but I had resolved myself to stop caring and dammit all if I'd let that crumble because of my stubborn will. It would be for the best anyway, at least her feelings about him weren't false.

I took a swift detour around my uncle and father, the kitchen drawing me in quickly as I failed to be detected by their radar.

"This is _really_ good."

A smile alit my lips as I stopped myself from glopping the man who was steadily stuffing incredible portions of food into his mouth. "Grandpa!"

He turned to me then, his cheeks puffed out with the vast quantity of food that they held. With one inhumanly impossible gulp he swallowed everything down and got up. "Hey Pan."

It had been a few months since I had seen him. School had taken over training, another element of my depression. Not being able to see him at least every other day wore my happiness thin, after all he was the only one who treated my as an equal instead of a little kid.

I let him envelope me in his large arms and relished at the contact. "I've missed you Grandpa."

"I haven't seen you lately Pan." He stated curiously as he pulled away.

"School." I nearly snorted in distaste, annoyance perking up as the word passed my lips. I let my thoughts drift back to my previous dilemma and frowned, "Is he out there?"

He glanced up, his eyes searching the crowd that shuffled outside the kitchen, "Can't see him, so do I have to warn my son about your boyfriend?"

"No no, it's just that…" I cast my eyes to the tiled floor, "It's just that, well, we don't seem to be 'connecting' anymore." I blushed profusely with the end of the statement. It felt strange discussing such matters with my Grandfather. We had always been close, but I always saved this sort of discussion for Bura's ears only.

"You mean _you_ aren't connecting with him anymore?" He stated knowingly as he glanced at me for a moment before returning his gaze to the wave of people.

"I-I…" I looked away and bit my lip as I decided that refuting his observation wasn't the most appropriate course of actions. Might as well wave a white flag, it'd mean just the same.

I watched him step into the kitchen doorway for a moment and weighed the choice of joining the sea of people or staying in here. "Hey Pan?"

"Yeah?" I asked taking a step forward.

"Can you find Vegeta for me?"

A smirk lifted the corner of my lips as I watched my grandfather fidget for a moment, "Ready to ditch the party so soon?"

He laughed at the statement, placing one arm typically behind his head, "Well, I don't do well at these things. I rather train with Vegeta than have to stand around here."

I glanced out into the bustling room for a moment, "But where's Grandma?"

"I believe she's with your mother."

"She left you to fend for yourself, eh?" I smiled at his disposition, "Well in that case I could find Vegeta for ya, after all we don't need you dying from socializing with the crowd."

He smiled at the small joke and sat back down at the table, "Thanks Pan. I'll wait here."

"And I get to drown in the crowd," I mumbled as I set out into the gray depths of business suits and ebony tuxes. Who'd a thought I'd ever willingly seek out the Saiyan-jin Prince. He wasn't the best person to be around. Though I had no qualms with him, after all he did have some admirable traits. I glanced into the adjacent ballroom and spotted him leaning nonchalantly against the wall like usual.

My eyes drank in the sight of him, noticing once again where Trunks got a good portion of his features from, which in consequence made the prince rather easy on the eyes. The only aspects that truly separated the two were their eye and hair color. Instead of lavender and blue, Vegeta sported dark chocolate orbs who's color you could only distinguish if you were nose to nose with him. Which only happened once when I daringly asked to train with him one desperate day. Training with him is asking to be knocked around to within an inch of your life, although by doing so he treated me as an equal in battle; or rather, I would like to believe he did so, but I doubted this a bit. My gaze moved up then, past his prominent forehead and to rest upon his hair. It wasn't straight and limp, but defied gravity in long raven locks, that you couldn't help but wonder what texture it held. To one's touch was it rough and coarse like his personality or silky and smooth as a Prince is stereotyped to have?

My eyes wandered down from his hair to his own dark eyes once more and I gasped sharply when I found him staring back at me. I stepped back, bumping into someone lightly as his eyes bored into my own, holding a tint of curiosity and slight boredom. Gathering my wits I looked away. Needless to say I had been staring at him for a good couple of minutes, which inflamed my cheeks to a light cherry hue. Fleeing wasn't an option; I had no choice but to approach him. After all I did promise my grandfather I'd find him.

Gathering my last strand of pride, which had been strewn by that heated glance from Vegeta, I strode up to him and watched in slight humiliation as he smirked in amusement at my behavior, "Onna?"

"You seem bored," I stated obviously as I shifted nervously.

He looked away, obviously coming to conclusion that I was nothing of interest. "These 'parties' are full of impudent and pathetic humans, that do not serve to hold any amusement for me."

He stated it rather condescendingly, but I couldn't blame him. I agreed with him on every level, but I didn't come over for idle chitchat and I think he somehow knew that.

"Then I believe you won't say no to ditching it to train?" I asked discreetly as I looked for a familiar tuff of sea green hair that was wound in a rather elaborate style tonight. No doubt she'd have reasons of protest for Vegeta's disappearance.

The Prince smirked and turned his gaze upon me again and I shivered as I noticed how closely I was standing to him. I was suddenly aware that he was gripping my arm, the warmth from his hand searing my skin. "Proposing we 'ditch' as you say, what makes you think my onna will not find us?"

I didn't understand what he was insinuating, though as another shudder ran through my frame, I found my voice again, "Not we; my grandfather. I'll make sure Bulma doesn't know you rather beat each other to a bloody pulp than stay here."

He let me go with my statement and frowned slightly, "As if she doesn't know already." He seemed disinterested again, the sudden change perking my curiosity just the slightest. "So Kakarrotto is eager for a beating is he?" He smirked at that comment and turned away from me, "Fine. I rather fight that imbecile than be in the presence of these insufferable miscreants."

Then he left and I couldn't help but think that my arm felt rather cold where he had moments ago gripped it. Turning away I navigated myself back to the kitchen, my mind failing to discern what exactly happened, but I knew not to scrutinize it too closely after all nothing happened.

"Pan."

My head snapped up to find my grandfather only a few feet in front of me, my attention span not even clueing me in on the fact that I had already arrived in the kitchen. "He's in the gravity room."

He smiled at the information and walked past me with a quick thanks before leaving the room. You'd think he might ask me to go instead of Vegeta, after all he knew I wasn't exactly a 'social' person per say.

I glanced around the swimming crowd and decided to wander for a bit, my eyes ever watchful if a certain boyfriend was spotted in the distance. Yet I didn't see him. I was uneasy about that, I know I shouldn't be, but maybe my feelings for him weren't complete devoided of affection. Maybe my feelings for Trunks were simply stronger and I failed to realize that I was paying more attentions to them than to those that belonged to my loyal boyfriend. I found myself at one of the stairwells and decided to go upstairs to lie down for a while. No use straining myself when there was no incentive for it.

I came to Bura's door and decided that she wouldn't mind if I stayed in her room for a bit, after all she was downstairs anyway. Yet, I stopped when I heard a quick giggle inside, which sounded suspiciously like Bura. I couldn't help myself, I'm a glutton for punishment. I quickly turned the knob and unknowingly broke the lock that had been placed. Opening the door, I found them inside. Bura seemed to have pounced on Mikhail just before my entrance and his face held one of bewilderment as she plastered her lips on him. By the look on his face I knew he had no part in what I was seeing, but I couldn't help the blurred vision that assaulted me. After all, wasn't I the one who told her before that she could have a go at him if she wanted?

He spotted me and broke away, his face filled with guilt that he didn't deserve. This was my chance to tell him it was over, but for some reason I remained stock still in shock. I never thought this would happen and for some reason I wanted to deny its existence.

"Pan-" He fumbled as he pushed Bura away and stood up.

I backed away and glanced at the carpet beneath me as I tried to access what to do, what to say. And I realized suddenly as a lone droplet fell against my palm that I was crying. All at once I felt the rush of sadness, anger and betrayal that was associated with the situation. Yet I never believed I would feel such emotions if this happened. I thought I would accept it as a release from the constricting relationship, but I was wrong. So wrong…

"Pan, I didn't mean for this to happen. Bura, she…"

I didn't hear anymore of it and I wasn't aware that he was gripping both my arms and was standing no more than a foot in front of me. I simple tuned him out and glanced up past him at Bura who seemed to be shocked by the emotions she saw in my face. Perhaps she thought of me as a hypocrite at the moment, after all I had been complaining about my relationship earlier.

I pulled away, ripping my arms from his grip as my mind panicked at the situation. I couldn't breathe suddenly and I knew I was panting wildly as I tried and failed to get my bearings. I did the only thing I could think of or rather just did it because of instinct. I ran. I heard Mikhail shouting for me and I knew I was running to a dead end, but I didn't care. I just ran till I reached the end of the hallway and veered into a room, launching myself at the lock of a nearby window. I didn't want to be here, be near anyone if I could help it.

I fumbled with the lock, my tears blinding me and I cried in frustration. I broke the glass then, feeling the slight sting of a few shallow cuts before pulling myself out and falling down onto the grass below. I stood up slowly, as if pained by the fall and suddenly perked up as I realized I wasn't alone at the moment.

"Pan?"

I stared into his cerulean eyes, wanting to hide my tears from his sight. Why did he have to be here? Why did he have to see me like this? I couldn't stop crying, a whimper falling from my lips as I searched to find him alone, "What are you doing here?" I croaked out as I tried to calm myself, and failed utterly once again.

"I was getting suffocated in there and wanted a little fresh air without any nuisance. But that's not what is important right now, what happened?"

"Without nuisance…" I repeated and shook my head as if in agreement about something, "I better go then."

"No Pan," He grabbed my arm and stopped me and I felt like crying anew as I knew he only stopped me in pity of my state. "What happened?"

I glanced back and shifted as I tried to think of something to say, but my tongue felt like a wad of cotton in my mouth.

"Kami, look at your arm!" Trunks cried out in alarm and I followed his gaze to the cuts that littered the pale flesh.

"I'm fine." I managed out shakily as I tried to tug free. "Don't worry."

He seemed complete taken aback by my statement, "Fine? Pan your arm has been sliced up and you're in complete emotional disarray! You aren't fine!"

"What do you care?!" I shouted, yanking myself away. I didn't care that he was trying to help, in any other situation I would welcome it. Yet, now all I wanted to do is hide and never come out. "Go back to Marron and the party!"

"Pan, what's wrong? Let me help you." He stated calmly, his voice taking the tone of someone talking to a child.

"I'm not a child!" I yelled, stepping back further. "I'm 21 years old! And yet you never realize!" I don't know why I was saying all of it. Maybe I was tired of bottling it up all these years, maybe I thought if I told him that I'd feel better, but after thinking about it much later I probably just wanted to lash out at someone. To hurt him, like I was hurting; though I knew secretly I wouldn't have the same results. "I care about you so much, but you don't even bat an eye at me! I dated Mikhail to make you jealous, but when it didn't work I clung to him for all it was worth! I thought I was safe, I thought I didn't care about him! But when I saw him kiss Bura…" I shook my head rapidly, my mind telling me to deny everything that I felt. "I didn't think I'd feel this way! I hate it!"

I was crying all over again, my body trembling frantically as I let every emotion flood my words.

"Pan-I…." Trunks trailed off, probably unsure of how to comfort me. "I didn't know you felt so strongly, I mean I thought it was a little crush and then- well I thought you got over it…"

So I screwed myself over. My red herring turned into another excuse for Trunks to give me. Hugging my body tightly, I found myself only able to hear my own whimpers and the erratic beating of my heart that felt like it was being torn into pieces.

"Pan." I felt his hand touch my shoulder and I flinched. I don't know where I got the bravery to look up at him, but in his eyes I saw pity and I didn't want it.

"PAN!!" I looked past Trunks to the door that led back inside, Mikhail's large frame filling it as he spotted me here. My mind panicked once more as I backed away.

"Don't run."

Trunks had grabbed my arm once again and I stared at him stunned by the situation. Yet, it quickly passed and undeniable anger stole me as I snarled in a way that would have to be blamed on the saiyan blood that ran through my veins, little as it was. "Why the hell do you care."

It wasn't a question, but rather a statement that I had known for such a long time. I jerked away and ran, using my inhuman strength to gain speed as I tore off through Capsule Corp. and then the city before taking off into the night's sky. I didn't know where I was going, nor did I care.

The scenery changed and through my blurred vision I found myself settling down on a hard surface. It was a precipice that over looked a dying desert of rocky earth. My legs buckled as I fell on my side and I curled in on myself into a small ball as I let my tears fall without shame. The frozen air wrapped around my body and strangled my lungs, its dryness turning my mouth to ash. I welcomed the discomfort, the biting chill that felt like knives hacking at every pore. None of it fazed me as my mind ran over images of Trunks and Mikhail. Their words penetrating my heart once more, slicing the last bits that were still intact. I just wanted to get away from everyone, to completely drown within the biting sorrow that felt worse than any pain imaginable. I just wanted to hide, to hide and never come out.

* * *

I gritted my teeth as my back arched forward and my knees bent beneath me. Gusts of sliced air suddenly lifting my hair to wrap around my neck as my calves tightened and sprung within seconds. Another roar greeted me, a sharp remark cutting into my concentration as gun-metal pewter swung down over my body suddenly. Bracing myself, I caught the offending blade and grimaced as blood spurted and flowed down my side. My muscles tightened once more, holding me in a locked stance against my foe. A snarl passed my lips, my instincts telling me to fight till the death, while body prayed I'd surrender willingly. My vision blurred as my knees buckled for one moment, each muscles crying out in pain as I reasserted my balance. I won't give up.

"Is that all you have onna?"

I shifted and tried to apply more of my dwindling strength, but found that I didn't move the blade any further away from my body. Instead it moved forward, inch by inch before it hovered above my shoulder. I shut my eyes, giving a small cry as I tried to arch my back against the hold. Yet the only result I received was a high-pitched cry of pain as my knee shifted suddenly and stripped me of my footing. Snapping my eyes open, I watched in horror as I fell beneath my opponent and hit the hard floor beneath me, the blade turning slightly to creating a shallow cut into the juncture of my neck and shoulder.

My breathing came in sharp gasps, as my side throbbed and overtook the new pain that I had received. Yet the sudden warmth of soft wet flesh alerted me to the wounds existence once more. I glanced at him, wanting to scream and pummel his body till he begged for my mercy. However, all my strength was gone and I would be surprised if I could even move at the moment. Instead I helplessly watched as he sucked in my blood, letting loose a low moan in quiet satisfaction.

"Very good. Even with your wound not completely healed, you still put up a good fight," He purred against my ear, "Though it didn't take any effort for me to pin you to the floor."

I blinked my tears away, knowing what he planned to do with me. He only used a weapon when he wanted to taste me; for saiyan-jins blood was a potent aphrodisiac. King Vegeta enjoyed a game of cat-and-mouse before consummating any act of lust with me.

"Don't tell me you're tired Pan." He drawled as ragged his teeth down my neck and over my collarbone. His hands pulled at my torn armor, swiftly pulling the top off and exposing me to the cold air of the training grounds. I shivered then, but it wasn't from the biting chill. I wanted to tear his hands away, yet followed my own role and gently raised them to rest upon his shoulders. I knew the routine and I hated it with every ounce of my being, but if I wanted to survive to someday see my freedom then I'd have to endure it.

Yet suddenly his muscles tensed beneath my palms and he growled warningly as my ears detected footsteps coming towards us. We were both upon the royal family's private grounds, therefore there were only three other people who could come at this time, and two of them weren't on the planet to my knowledge.

"Father?"

I heard the Prince's voice and stilled beneath Vegeta as he growled again, this time in annoyance, "Boy, can't you see I'm busy at the moment."

I heard a low snort somewhere to my right and a few more steps, "I'm sorry to intrude upon one of your affairs, however I must speak with you." He spoke as though he was disgusted by what he saw, though he knew of his father's decadent nature. However the Prince himself was known to dabble within such matters himself, his eyes lingering upon me lately; which did nothing but create more fear to rise up within me.

"Can't it wait?!" He cried out, anger tinting his visage.

"It won't wait." The comment sounded more submissive, and I knew the Prince regretted getting his father riled up. Vegeta wasn't one to hesitate on punishment of any sort, even if it was to be inflicted upon his own son. Yet I couldn't help but be curious as to what the Prince wished to speak of to the King.

Another low growl and Vegeta pulled himself up onto his knees and carefully stood before throwing my armor at me. "Report to a rejuvenation chamber. You have another battle in a week, I won't be disappointed this time."

I nodded and slowly stood, knowing time was of the essence; the faster I left the better. I didn't bother to place the garment on though, I simply hugged it to my chest and looked away.

"This better be good boy." King Vegeta snapped as he headed back to his own chambers.

Yet the Prince didn't move to follow for a moment and I glanced back as I sensed that he hadn't left. His eyes were suddenly upon me and he seemed to judge me for a moment. His look was one of curiosity and something else that I didn't want to think about too closely. Prince Trunks had no mate, though he was encouraged to take one by his father. Yet he defied the King on every occasion.

I shivered, but knew better than to turn away. To turn your back on the Prince or any of the royal family or even the generals and soldiers of the army symbolizes insolence and disgust; this was not permitted and death was a popular punishment. Since I held the Prince's attention, I couldn't flee as planned.

"Why does my father favor you so much?" He asked suddenly, his voice calm and imploring.

I balked at the question, not knowing how to answer it exactly. After all I didn't know why he did myself, though it might have to do with my winning streak in my battles. Though the day the King lost interest was not exactly a day I was looking forward to, for his interest allowed me to stay alive…even if I had to put up with his lecherous ways.

"I-I don't know…" I stated uneasily, not being able to look away even if I wanted to. The King and his son looked so much alike. Yet the Prince's hair was a bit lighter, holding a violet tint which accented lightening blue eyes that could bore holes through your being with one piercing stare. Many feared him, for he had a temperament much like his father, however he was supposedly more rational and calm when the King was not.

He regarded me coolly, his body fidgeting slightly as he glanced back to the corridor his father had disappeared into. "Perhaps," He muttered, whether to himself or me, I'm not certain. "I shall find out myself." He seemed pensive and disalarming, yet the insinuation blazed in my mind. However how could I be sure that was what the Prince meant?

"TRUNKS!"

The Prince twitched in slight alarm and I winced as the King's bellowing voice assaulted my ears. He turned away completely then and retreated inside as a guard suddenly appeared to escort me back to the rejuvenation chamber. Yet I didn't register it, I simply watched in silent confusion till the Prince disappeared around a sharp corner and his footsteps faded from my ears. I knew that the Royal family was known to be ruthless and I had seen it displayed many a time, however the Prince… At this one moment, he seemed to contradict what I knew and it didn't sit right with me; and his question as well as the matter he mentioned to Vegeta before tugged at my mind annoyingly.

A hard yank brought me back to my senses as pain ran up the limb, my body alerting me to the numerous injuries I had procured with the King's short romp. I found myself silently thanking the Prince for his intrusion, yet his statement still nagged at my mind.

"Get in."

I glance up and found myself in front of one of the large tanks and quickly shed my clothing before stepping inside. It wasn't necessary to do so, yet it was required despite the fact. I never questioned it, after all I had nothing to be ashamed of. Perhaps the glass bubble surrounding me assured me of no lecherous visitors and relieved my discomfort, or I was just use to it.

_'Perhaps, I shall find out myself.'_

What did he mean by that? I frowned as the oxygen mask was placed over my mouth, accompanied by tiny suction cups that soon lingered on my chest and arms. I followed the wires that connected them to the sides of the tank, my mind still tormented by the Prince's words.

"I shouldn't get worked up over it." I muttered underneath the mask.

"What was that?"

I glanced up at the guard and shook my head to dismiss his question. He frowned and exited the room, apparently disinterested in me. I had no complaints, solitude was precious and rare. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on the sound of my heartbeat and allowed it to fill my ears. I needed to concentrate on recuperating, after all I had a week before my next match in the stadium. More than enough time to contemplate the Prince's words, whatever they may mean.

* * *

One thing you all should know…GT happened in my story, **however** the dragonballs never split and there were no evil Shenrons. Besides that, hell did break loose and Bebi did try to kill everyone and the black star dragonball adventure did happen. Why? Cause I want Goku in my story. Simple huh? lol

This is my first story where Pan is the main character, so I'm a little skeptical. I've been reading T/P, V/P and etc. to get the feel of her as well as watch some old episodes I haven't seen in a couple of months. No exact pairing yet, though I am going to throw some things out to make you think there is, lol. At least I have a better idea now of where this thing is going. When will Chapter 3 be up? Lol, hmmm, hopefully later this month...I'll try and keep up with the updating. This may be slow at first, but please stay with me. I'm getting there! So please review and give me any suggestions you want. They'll help my updates become more frequent. ::wink::


	4. CH3: Dreams

**Author's Note:** I feel so bad about the updating that I wanted to post this as soon as I was done. Sorry if there are a few grammar errors, I'll fix it later. Without feedback this fic is becoming increasingly difficult. Anyone confused on where this is going? Or is obvious? Lol, if it's obvious then know that I'm not following the cliché style. For now that's all I'll say.

**Misplaced**

**Chapter 3………**

Opening one eye, I found myself surrounded by a tinted darkness. Blinking a few times, my vision cleared to reveal the shadowy outline of a light fixture above me. A low groan escaped my lips, as my body shifted against the sheets. Wait…sheets?

Bolting upright, I gazed about myself in slight fear as I took in my surroundings. The last thing I could remember was falling asleep…somewhere….

I grimaced as I unconsciously folded my arms together. My arm had been bandaged as well as a small area on my shoulder. I tried to wrack my brain for some clue as to where I was, but my foggy mind wasn't up to the task. Rubbing my eyes I froze. My hand slightly stuck to my cheek and I felt the puffiness of my eyes immediately. Suddenly Mikhail's face entered my mind and Bura's….

"Oh Kami."

I hid my face, as my body fell back onto the bed. Bura kissed Mikhail…She kissed him, she kissed my boyfriend…. A tear rolled down my cheek as my stomach clenched within me painfully. But I gave her permission to, didn't I? I told her I wanted to break up with him. I told her she could have a go at it. Then why….

"Why do I feel so horrible?" I whimpered softly as I stared at the inside of my palms.

"You're awake."

My hands fell away as I pulled myself up. I knew that voice. Sure enough, there he was sitting in a chair in a corner of the room. I couldn't make out his face and I decided after a moment that I didn't want to. I turned away and stared out the window for a moment and noticed the soft rays of light that split the early twilight. Yet, I was on the wrong side of the house for the sun to grant any real light and instead the room lit with a dull, dim glow. I could detect the concern in his voice and instantly felt guilty for causing it. Had he been here with me all night?

"Grandpa?"

A low sigh filled the air and I settled back against the headboard as he stood up and stretched a moment.

"You slept most of the night after I found you." He walked over and sat down beside me; faint light creeping over his face. "I found you passed out in the middle of nowhere."

I could tell he didn't know what happened, most probably Bura didn't want to tell and who could blame her. Besides me and her, no one knew I wanted to break up with Mikhail. Although, now I wasn't even sure if I ever wanted to in the first place. She would have been seen as the cause for the whole situation and a feud between my father and Vegeta was the last thing any of us needed.

"Pan…" He trailed off as he moved a stray lock from beside my eye, "What happened?"

I turned away for a moment, not sure how to start. Who knew I would ever be in this situation. I suddenly felt like I was on one of those teenage-angst shows that Bura keeps talking about. Bura…

"Grandpa…" I whimpered as fresh tears stung at my eyes. I couldn't take it. Every time I thought of her I remembered what happened. Why did it hurt so badly? I thought I didn't even like Mikhail that much. But I was with him for more than a year and after all that time….

"I don't know what to do." I stared at my hands, as I writhed my fingers together.

"Pan..." I felt him rest a hand on my shoulder as the other lifted my chin up gently, "Just tell me. I'm worried about you. So are Gohan and Videl."

I snorted softly at the comment, "They actually noticed?"

"Of course they did Pan…they're your parents. Why wouldn't they?"

"They never notice!" I cried out as I swept my arm back for emphasis. "They haven't noticed anything for the past two years? Off, course I should have guessed that it would take something like this to make them pay attention to me!" I shoved my arm in front of my grandfather's eyes. He glanced at the bandaging, which no doubt was done by grandma, and sighed.

I took a few calming breathes and smiled faintly. "But you've noticed."

His eyes met mine ounce again and we stayed silent for a moment.

"You noticed," I continued, "I could tell and sometimes you'd ask me how I was. At least you cared enough to actually inquire upon it."

"Yet, every time you denied anything being wrong," he whispered as he glanced away, "Maybe if I pushed it more…"

"No," I stated sharply. He wouldn't pin this on himself, I wouldn't allow it. "I didn't want you to know, and I wouldn't have told you."

"Can you tell me now?" He implored, his hand falling away from my shoulder to hold my hand.

"I-" placing my free hand over his own, I closed my eyes almost in silent prayer. Why was I falling apart? "It started so long ago…"

Goku shifted to where he fully sat on the bed and kept his eyes fixed upon me. I fumbled for the words, but what were the words? What was I suppose to say? Do I talk about Mikhail? Do I talk about Trunks?

"For the longest time, well, how do I put this…" I bit my lower lip and glanced up for a brief moment, "I've just felt as if there is something missing."

"Missing?" He inquired curiously.

I nodded and tightened my hold around his hand, "Mikhail was my crutch. He supported me and I used him simply as something to cling to, however time makes you want to never let go." I stopped for a moment, taking in a deep shaky breath. "I always complain to Bura on how I want to break up with him, but I guess I never really thought about how I would feel when it really happened. I simply assumed I'd feel relieved."

"But you didn't…."

I slowly shook my head as my line of vision trailed to the lone window in the room. "It wasn't his fault, and he did try to tell me that…it's just I couldn't believe it actually happened."

"And your arm?"

I laughed at that question. It's strange to think that he didn't ask that first. Yet, I think my action shocked him a bit as his expression grew more serious. "I just needed to get out of there. I planned to jump out the window at the end of the hall since the stairs were in the other direction, but the lock wouldn't cooperate. Sooo…I just broke it and, with my ki so low, got all cut up."

Simple explanation, nothing too complicated. Although I didn't think my grandfather would relent upon his inquiry now.

"Grandpa?" I glanced up at him.

"Hm?"

"Can I-" I bit onto my lower lip for a moment as I gave another split-thought decision. "Can I stay here, even if it's just for today."?

He settled back for a moment and looked at me pensively. Not many people see this look on his face, thanks to the ignorance role he plays when people are around.

"Gohan already knows you're here…" He trailed off as he poised a hand underneath his chin, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to let you stay a bit longer."

"Thank you Grandpa!!" I jumped forward onto my knees and hugged him tightly; ignoring the tingling sensation of pain that the grip bestowed upon me. Another true smile came to my face. Twice in two days…although the first….

My face fell at the remembrance of Trunks and I simply buried my head into the crook of my grandfather's shoulder. If anyone could make me feel better it was my grandfather.

"Just get some more sleep, ok?"

I nodded in agreement as my muscles loosened and fatigue returned. Letting his scent wash over me I relaxed as he cradled my body as if I was four years old again. No matter how old I get, this will never become old. In a way, my grandfather was another crutch, but one I could never afford to lose. If I lost him…I don't know what I would do.

* * *

The air was pungent with the smell of blood and sweat, as blow after blow was exchanged within the chamber. The sound of flesh being torn and pummeled forcing every fighter to drive themselves harder and harder to survive or win.

I crossed my arms and sighed in frustration as I watched my team spare endlessly. Their eyes flickering over to my own as they searched for the approval they strove for everyday. They were all weaker than me and they hated it. After all, I was the only female among them. Though it wasn't typically the case, what bothered them most was my power considering I was a woman.

I stepped back and swung my torso to the side as two fighters barreled their way past me. Each slammed into the wall, their arms digging into their opponent's shoulders with animal ferocity as they growled menacingly at one another.

Watching saiyan-jins fight is said to be the same as watching animals fight, except with clothing. My lips twitched at the recalled remark, after all sometimes it wasn't far from the truth.

"PAN!"

I turned to the voice and spotted Miroshu standing against the back wall, his hand extended in a beckoning gesture. Out of everyone, he was the only one on the team who could tolerate me. Some could almost come to say that we were friends. I smirked at the remark and could sense the others stopping their fights to watch.

"You sure Miro?" I taunted as I stalked forward slowly, "Remember the predicament you found yourself in the last time you challenged me?"

"Ah, but 'akashu'…things change…" He grinned and settled himself into a stance quickly as if to dispel any doubts of his choice.

The laughter rolled off my tongue as I settled myself to face him. It was always the same with him; he never knew when to learn from past mistakes. Obsidian orbs locked onto my own as silence suddenly dominated the room as every muscle relaxed and tensed. Pushing one foot back a bit, I settled myself into an defensive stance. Everything I did reminded me of my father. His stance, his moves, everything I did was from him. Although I had managed to retain a few new techniques from my teammates.

_Ready…_

I swallowed slowly, accessing any movement and any change in the air pressure as Miro's ki began to flicker the slightest bit.

_Set…_

His fingers began to curl a bit and a droplet of sweat began to slowly find its path down his forehead and down his flat long nose. There it ended and teetered at the end, holding its place for a half a second before it fell.

_G-_

"STOP!!"

My body jolted from the voice over the intercom as my brain tried to process where the familiar voice came from. Who would want our training to stop? We were favored to win the next match and needed our time to increase in strength.

"Everyone exit the room and return to your barracks."

I frowned at the ceiling and relaxed my body and stood upright, "What the hell is going on?" A hand clamped down on my shoulder and I smiled, "Looks like you'll have to wait a while before you can get a rematch Miro."

He laughed, "Whenever, akashu. I have all the time in the world, eh."

"Son Pan is to stay in the training arena."

I stilled at the command and exchanged puzzled looks with Miro. What was going on? Why did they want me to stay?

I watched pensively as Miro left the room, the doorway staying open longer than necessary. I had to stop panicking. I had been so jumpy all day and the situation wasn't impossible, but rare. Usually I was allowed to leave, yet sometimes new recruits had to be tested and they asked the captains to test their power.

'_So maybe I'm simply getting a new recruit...'_

Footsteps began to echo through the doorway, and I leaned back against wall as I crossed my arms in boredom. There was nothing to worry about, just a nice spar. It was amusing to see the cocky grin wiped off the faces of new recruits. They always assumed they would be the strongest, but they proved to be dead wrong…usually.

Just another day of '_saiyan-jin hazing_' so to speak…

I closed my eyes for a moment and tried to think back to the night before as my opponent entered the chamber. What had the Prince said to me…

"I thought I might test your strength"

My eyes shot open as I stared at my new opponent in shock and disbelief. It couldn't be….

"You're highness…."

He smiled at my bewilderment of the situation. "I don't believe that taking a few hours away from your team's training schedule will do much harm."

Pushed myself up straight, I regarded him pensively, "No, it shouldn't your highness. I must say though, this is an interesting surprise."

He chuckled lightly to himself. "I suppose I am simply eager to follow back on my promise."

"Promise?"

"Yes, promise." He sprang forward, his hands instantly clamping down on my writs and driving my body into the floor. "What's the matter? You gave more of a fight with my father last night."

Anger rose within me as he mocked me. I knew it was suicide to voice such an opinion and I settled for a low growl. I quickly curled my legs around his calf and shifted my ki against his body. He rolled quickly onto his back and I yanked my arms down and slid them against his forearm and leaned over his form.

"What promise?" I inquired once more, the question puzzling me as I spat it out through gritted teeth.

Yet, Prince Trunks simply smiled in amusement as he tilted his head to the side. In an almost feline way he arched his back and licked the thin trail of blood that lingered on my shoulder.

Reeling back, I pushed myself up and stared in hazed bewilderment. It wasn't so much the invasion of privacy, but the searing feeling that the contact provided. He stood up as well, his tongue peeking out to lick the residue that stained his lips.

"Was is so appealing?"

I raised a brow at the question and settled myself into a defensive stance. "What do you mean?"

"About you?" He asked sardonically as his eyes swept over my body. Slowly he stalked around me and I watched in silence as he inspected every inch. "Do you enjoy it?"

I ground my teeth together, tasting enamel on my tongue. "Hardly…"

His brows jumped up as an almost surprised expression fell over his face, "What was that?"

It wasn't a question of whether or not he had heard me, but of the simple satisfaction of hearing it again.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and relaxed a little as he simply settled against the wall.

"I thought you were going to test my strength?" I prodded carefully as he continued to stare at me. It was unsettling, to say the very least.

"I don't need to fight you to know you're weaker and I've seen you fight so I know you're full power." He answered simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then why come in here? It was a pointless gesture." I had to almost physically stop myself from slapping a hand over my mouth. I quickly hid the horror of my own statement as I watched the Prince's face for a reaction. That had to be the most reckless thing I could say and in front of royalty no less.

Yet, strangely enough the Prince simply smiled, "I'm not my father Pan."

Did that mean he would shake off the brazen remark or that his punishment would be less severe?

Closing his eyes he pushed off and stretched his neck for a moment. His behavior baffled me, it didn't even make sense sometimes. He walked towards the door and I moved against the wall as I have always done.

'_One should never stay in the way of royalty.' _Miroshu had told me that.

I bowed and bit the inside of my cheek in frustration. I just didn't under-

I gasped sharply as the wind was suddenly knocked out of me and my back was pressed tightly into the wall, behind a small partition that separated the room into two sections. Prussian eyes stared into my own, any light tone gone within the instant before as he held my wrists above my head and jutted one knee between my legs. I couldn't look away, it was almost as if everything in my body froze as his grip tightened, but not enough to hurt yet.

"You're not even a pure saiyan-jin woman." He whispered softly, almost to himself.

Snapping myself out of my stupor, I narrowed my eyes. How dare he insult my mother…. "I hate to disillusion you, but you aren't a pure saiyan-jin either…._your highness_." I replied derisively.

He snarled at the remark and this time his grip did pinch at my nerves, he brought his knee up rapidly and pushed my body up. "Remember your place _Pan…_you are only entertainment to us. Your life means nothing."

It felt as if cold water had been dumped over my head. It wasn't so much as if a revelation had been given to me, but the sudden realization that I had no control in the situation. The fact that I was gambling and snake eyes was my next roll.

"Maybe Prince," I leaned forward and mentally remembered to reprimand myself if I lived. "But what gets to you more?" I allowed my lips to hover over his, considering something that I was afraid to accept and remembering the blood he had licked from my shoulder blade. "That your father fucks me or that you want to?" I pulled back with the remark and let a smirk play upon my lips. He stared at me a half a moment and let out a low growl before pulling away completely. I watched him stalk out of the room and fell to my knees once the doors had closed.

Dear Kami, I was playing with fire. One that could incinerate me without effort. My flesh still seared from his touch and I had just received the first spark.

_

* * *

__"That your father fucks me or that you want to?"_

My eyes snapped open as I bolted upright. Sweat clung to my body as I realized suddenly that I wasn't breathing and let out the stale air I been holding for so long. My body was shaking, trembling…from what? I rubbed my wrists for a few moments, trying to dismiss the phantom pain that resided in them and the dull ache I must have been imagining between my legs. It had felt so real, all of it…

The scariest thing was that this wasn't the first time. I glanced at the clock and noticed it was already past 12.

_'But it feels as if I have only slept a moment if that.'_

I buried my face in my hands and took a calming breath, "What's happening to me?"

**

* * *

**

**akashu -** its like an endearment by a father/brother figure or close friend: 'my darling little-one' etc

Sorry this is kind of short. At least we're starting to get somewhere… I think… Don't worry though, in another chapter or two things will get a little more interesting. I'm still debating on a few different scenarios when school allows me to… ::grumbles:: Hope this perks up your interest to review. Ja ne!


	5. CH4: Misplaced Emotions

Author's Note: 3 reviews only, and it wears at my mind when this story is so hazy in my mind. I know where I'm going, just not exactly how to get there and the motivation to sit and plan it out isn't there usually. Give me some direction, please; what you think will happen, want to happen or what you liked. I need it.

gracyneekap: Thanks you so much for saying I deserve more reviews. This chapter is dedicated to you for your sweet review. Rereading it every so often motivated me to write this monster.

**Misplaced**

**Chapter 4**

I jolted at the sound, staring at the object in quiet contempt as I ate my breakfast…err…dinner that is. I had slept all morning and for the first time Grandma didn't show any annoyance of it. She picked up the phone and I watched as she glanced at me quickly, an obvious sign that the call was about me.

"Yes, she's been staying here."

I tuned her out, hoping that whoever was on the other end, wasn't my father…again. It probably took Grandpa a while to even convince him to let me stay this long. Since that conversation a few days ago, he seemed to being calling every hour or so. I ran a hand over my bandaged arm and sighed as I shoveled another helping into my mouth.

Grandpa had gone out on an errand leaving me all by myself with Grandma. Don't get me wrong, I didn't mind. I just well…I had a lot of pent up emotions that a nice day of training would easily release. Although with my arm's condition, I doubted that my grandmother would allow me to do even one push-up, let alone train.

"Yes, mmhmm… Bye."

I glanced up as the phone was placed back on the hook and she regarded me hesitantly for a second and then turned to finish the dishes that Grandpa had left for her only minutes ago.

"Who was that?" I inquired carefully as I settled my fork on my plate.

I noticed her freeze for a moment, a dish in her hands. Yet it was only for a moment, "Trunks."

I breathed in sharply as the name fell over me. Trunks?

* * *

_I bowed and bit the inside of my cheek in frustration. I just didn't under-_

_I gasped sharply as the wind was suddenly knocked out of me and my back was pressed tightly into the wall, behind a small partition that separated the room into two sections. Prussian eyes stared into my own, any light tone gone within an instant before he held my wrists above my head and jutted one knee between my legs. I couldn't look away, it was almost as if everything in my body froze as his grip tightened, but not enough to hurt yet._

_"You're not even a pure saiyan-jin woman."_

* * *

I swallowed uneasily as the images from my nightmare were still fresh in my mind.

"He asked about me?" I asked unsteadily, as my hands fell into my lap to writhe together.

"Of course," she answered naturally as she dragged a small towel over a wet plate. "After all, he was the one to tell us that you were hurt."

"Oh," I paused and pushed my plate away. Of course Pan, why else would he call? He was worried about your feelings! Yeah right, just making the duty call that is the responsibility of every hero.

"Are you ok honey?"

I glanced up at my grandmother, not even noticing when she had placed a hand on my plate in a silent question of whether or not I was finished. I stared at it for a moment and nodded. My breathing became a bit faster as she turned away, the walls seeming to constrict around me. I hated this feeling; it came every time the harsh reality of my life came crashing down on top of me. A phantom pain suddenly course through my thigh and I winced slightly. What was wrong with me?

"I'm gonna go for a walk."

I didn't wait for her to answer me. I knew for a fact that she wouldn't want me outside. The wound on my arm appeared fatal in her view, she always did baby me too much.

I strode out, mentally prodding my mind as I noticed the many paths that led into the forest around my grandparent's house. I knew where each one went, and Bura would laugh but I can even recognize the trees as well.

_"Pan, I didn't mean for this to happen. Bura, she…"_

Mikhail's words floated back into my mind and I could still feel it. The sting of those words...validating what I didn't want to be true. He didn't have any part in what I saw, I knew that. Yet I couldn't help but blame him, it was the easier way. Secretly, I knew I was in denial. At the moment though, the thought of being drowned within this ignorance wasn't such an unpleasant thought.

I let my head fall back as I walked under the tall trees, trying to spot the bits of sun that managed to peak through the branches. There was something about this place, it was better than any therapist. It allowed you to forget all your problems and just simply live for a moment without any worries or any thought to the world around you.

The air around me began to condense as the humidity rose around me. The sound of rushing water filled my ears as a smell akin to rain hit my nose. Stretching my arms out, I sighed and smiled as the waterfall came into view. It had been a popular picnic spot for all of us. I could remember many summers spent out here with everyone. Dunking Uncle Goten and grandpa in the water, tag with dad when I was little, and having swimming contests with…

I growled in frustration as he invaded my thoughts again. Damn that man.

I fell back against the plush grass and stared into the sky, my eyes fixated upon the clouds that drifted above. Why did I? His face came to mind and all the memories began dancing in my head. Why did I like him? There were so many answers, but perhaps I should alter that question a bit. Why did I **still** like him? He has never returned the feeling I have held for him. Throughout the years he's made it clear that he thought of me simply as his little sister. What did I expect anyway? He was after all, ten years older than me. The president of Capsule Corp. didn't need to have a twenty-year old along his side. 21 and 31….that sounded so wrong in some ways. The press would eat it up if it happened. The Capsule Corp president is "rocking the cradle." Then again there were other couples that were ten years apart, it wasn't an uncommon thing to see now a days. There were women marrying men twice their age and visa-versa. Yet the media would exaggerate and no doubt make it sound perverted.

Then again the women that he did go out with, I have to say are rather superficial, well most of them. They were eye candy for the press, since he's been with many but only ever close with three or four. They ranged in all size, shape and color. Petite to taller than him, voluptuous to almost anorexic, black, Asian, Hispanic and white, and every different hair color imaginable. Although three of the four he was close with, it was four now that I think about it more closely, were brunettes. Yet all the women had one thing in common, they all were a bit…how do I put it…nuts? Ok well not psychotic, but eccentric and sometimes reckless. It didn't matter to Trunks that they were this way because he was a saiyan-jin. His girlfriend could suggest for them to do the most dangerous sport and he'd only smile and say yes. This actually happened a lot. Him and Jennifer 'whatchamacallit' on the cover of the East City newspaper: Capsule Corp president Trunks Briefs free falling from an airplane with his girlfriend. Waking up to that front-page edition was another reason for me to hate the media.

Maybe he liked dangerous women. Women who had a wild side. What was wild about me? Good old Panny, his best friend's niece. Nothing dangerous or wild about me, after all nothing ever happened now a days. I grew up hearing the adventures of them all and I wished something would happen, just so I could show everyone I wasn't little Panny-chan anymore. Although, that was a terrible thought, after all. Put everyone in danger just so I could get Trunk's attention.

I let out a frustrated cry as I grabbed my face. "What's wrong with you Pan!" I dashed the thought aside as I threw my arms out away from my body. A whimper escaped as another phantom pain appeared. This time in my chest.

"Kami I'm pathetic." I whispered, hating my emotions, hating the fact that I couldn't get Trunks out of my system.

"Pan!"

I turned my head to the shouting and frowned. Usually, the sound of my grandpa would make me happier, but he thought of leaving this little sanctuary wasn't exactly what I wanted.

"Over here!" I cried out reluctantly, as I pushed myself into a sitting position.

I mustered a weak smile as he came into view; his worried look not escaping my notice before it vanished to be replaced with one of his goofy grins. At least I wasn't going home…

* * *

The corridor was small, small being an understatement actually, although a nice inch or two separated me from everyone else. My irritable mood made sure that my team stayed as far away from me as possible. Miroshu stood next to me staring out into the arena, a low energy field separating us from it. "Surprise Day."

I glanced at him and chuckled softly as I noticed the grin on his face. 'Surprise Days,' as we've dubbed them were fights when the opponents weren't announced before the match. Any race could pop out the other side.

"With King Vegeta in such a sour mood, who knows what the hell may come out."

The comment came from the back and I managed to spot Hyrog. He was rather a coward in my point of view, dragging his personal opponents around another teammate so they would be forced to help him or suffer a side blow. I snorted and glanced at the guards besides the opening.

"When's the show start?" I asked derisively, hating their arrogant attitudes as they regarded me with a disgusted look and said nothing.

"Smart ass…" Taunted Miroshu and I had to suppress my laughter. He always kept my mood in check, after all my anger tended to get me in more trouble than I needed. "You ready akashu?"

I couldn't hide the smirk that graced my features, "Yeah, I've been needing to vent for the last couple of days."

"One tournament after another," Turvol stated slightly annoyed. Next to Miroshu, I trusted my life in Turvol's hands. He was a large towering figure, around 6' 8" with dark black hair that ended at his shoulders, but its disheveled look made him look wild and primitive. His intimidating appearance has helped out in more than one tournament; it seemed to strike fear into our opponents very efficiently.

"Yeah," I agreed, "We don't usually get called out for tournaments so frequently. Two in a month… At least Mr. High-and-mighty ordered the guards to have us all healed before today."

"I wonder what he has in store for us…" Miroshu muttered.

I suddenly could hear the King's shouts and the answering roar of applause that came from the audience. I had to admit that I liked the sound of it. Especially at the end of the battles, when victory rang clear.

"Try not to get your ass beat Hyrog." I teased as my eyes settled on the arena intently. I heard him snort in annoyance as light flickered before us. I stepped forward feeling the burning heat as the sun washed over my body and we entered the stadium. As captain I held the front of the line and made my way to position my men in front of the royal stand. I glanced up and spotted King Vegeta, he smirked and I shuddered at the look.

"What's a matter Pan? Does the King scare ya now?" Hyrog teased, but Miroshu saved me from answering.

"You better bite your tongue boy, or we'll win this victory without you."

I smiled at the comment; Hyrog had gotten the hint as evident by his silence. We stopped and glanced back up at the King. Next to him sat his daughter Princess Bura, who seemed completely disinterested in the match. On the other side, a chair away, sat Prince Trunks. I allowed my eyes to be drawn to those familiar dark cobalt orbs only to find him staring directly back at me. I averted my gaze and shifted to face the opposing entrance to the arena.

There were four entrances actually. Two were small, rarely used unless special saiyan-jin guards would be our opponents. The opening would stay open during the fight then; an energy field set in tune with the frequency of a device within the armor of the guards. This way they could exit and enter them if they wished and we couldn't. Since they were also connected, if you weren't paying attention to the number of them, then you might be in for quite a surprise in mid battle. The main entrance on the opposite side was for alien races that were either slaves of the saiyan-jins or representative teams sent to prove the strength of their race.

"My fellow Saiyan-jins!" Cried out a large guard below King Vegeta. His little stand was actually simply an oval hole that opened to a platform only a foot or two wide. "Today, once again we have the Fuskin team fighting!"

I frowned at the name, a name given to us because of the fact that I was a woman and captain of the team. It was a rather derisive name actually, its meaning lost on me, after all the saiyan-jin language tended to hold phrases that simply could not be translated. At least our reputation has ridden them all of the notion that we are weak.

"For your viewing pleasure, we have an interesting battle for you all! A two-part battle will commence, no restrictions given as the question of Fuskin's team's survival is questioned!"

The crowd roared with applause at this news and I grimaced. What the hell could that bastard be planning?

"There will be no preliminaries! Upon a half an hour in the ring, more opponents will be allowed to enter the ring! Although there can only be one victor! Only one team must win!" He finished as the roar of the crowd grew deafening again.

"What the hell…" I said in disbelief as I balled my fist.

"Do you know what is going on?" Asked Miroshu as he turned to me.

"I don't like to be wrong Pan. You should always strive to please me. It's unfavorable for you if you perform anything less than perfection."

Damnit! They've never allowed more than two different teams to fight at once and always had at least one preliminary match before hand. Was this payback for last time?

"Pan?"

I glanced back at Miroshu, unsure what exactly I could say to him, "I'm not sure, but I have an idea."

"They've let down the energy field!" I heard someone cry out and looked to the side, the opening still looking dark and empty.

"I present…" Started the guard.

Forms slowly took shape as the sunlight fell over their bodies.

"Fuck." Turvol gritted out as the crowd went wild in excitement.

"The Curdasians!"

Six rather large figures stood on the other side. Their skin was rough, holding a strange thick appearance with no visible hair on them. Mahogany in hue, their bodies adorned spots where their skin was highlighted with an indefinable red tinge. They wore no boots or shoes of any kind, instead hooves adorned their bodies just below their ankles. The teeth were sharp, and I could swear one of them had drool handing out of his mouth, if it was a him. Following up their faces, their foreheads seemed to have a plate of bone or skin jut up an inch to slope down to their skull. Defiantly not gentle-looking creatures, more like the kind who liked to rip off limbs.

"These guys annihilated Muzik's team, who were almost on par with us." Hyrog exclaimed nervously and I frowned in disgust at his blatant fear. Although I would be lying if I didn't feel a shiver slowly make its way down my spine as I swallowed uneasily. A hand fell on my shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Let's kick their asses akashu?" Miroshu said with a wink as he smiled comfortingly.

I nodded, not trusting my voice. After all, a captain has to remain strong in front of her team. I could see King Vegeta standing up in my mind, his eyes intently upon me before glancing up at the crowd.

"BEGIN!" Bellowed over the stadium and I instantly sprang forward, my legs pumping as we barreled towards each other.

* * *

Awkward silences and my grandfather were two things that had never been synonymous, however at the moment that was exactly what was happening oddly enough. I knew he wanted to ask me questions, probably how I was feeling, why I fled the house or why I didn't want to go home. All he did know was the limited amount of information I had given about my relationship with Mikhail, the Bura situation and my feelings for Trunks, which he had known about since they started, but other than that he was completely clueless. However he would never be one to pry into someone's personal business if he could help it. Just another goofy grin and a complete dismissal of the situation till the person gave and told him what he wanted to hear. He had a way of making people confess things without any visible pressure.

He stole a side-glance at me and I could see it from the corner of my eye, but decided to ignore the creases that I believed I saw mar his features. I didn't like making him worry, no one did. He always seemed to be carefree, never showing concern even when half-dead from a battle. Yet, I knew better. All of us did, well most. Vegeta, my father, Goten, grandma and I were the only ones who could always tell actually.

"I'm fine grandpa." I grabbed his hand and smiled up at him; watching as his face begin to relax. "I just needed some fresh air and that spot by the waterfall…." I drew my attention back to the path in front of me and I suddenly felt like I was five years old again. "It makes me remember all the fun times we had there. Cheers me up."

"Yeah," He agreed. His face taking on a calm and serene expression as memories, no doubt, flooded his mind.

"Like when Uncle Goten started a diving contest."

He laughed at the memory, "I still can't believe that you got Vegeta to join in on that."

I couldn't help but join in on the laughter as I remembered Vegeta jumping up on the ledge of the cliff and taking a rather perfect dive. For such a hard and seemingly unfeeling man he was quite graceful. "Well, Bura helped a lot, but then you came up and Vegeta didn't know…"

He bursted out laughing again, holding his sides. "The look on his face…"

"Yeah you almost landed right on top of him! Actually now that I think about it you DID land on him!" I stopped walking and leaned again a tree as my sides began to ache. "Bulma even managed to take pictures!"

The sight of a resurfaced Vegeta who had leaned his head back to get his soaked hair out his face entered my mind. As soon as the Saiyan-jin Prince opened his eyes, grandpa was only a few feet above him. A loud curse filled the air as Vegeta's eyes widened and grandpa nailed him in the face, forcing them both to be submerged as the water rippled and rose creating a small wave to nearly soak grandma. If that had happened, kami only knows what grandma would have done to grandpa. Vegeta's face was priceless, although he was mad for quite a while after that…

"We should get going to the house, your grandma is probably getting worried by now," he managed as he regained his composure, only a few chuckles still passing his lips.

"Yeah, sure." I managed out as I took large gulp of air and fell into a giggle.

"Pan." Grandpa shook his head in amusement as he ruffled my hair. "What am I going to do with you."

I pulled myself up, "Don't know." I glanced back down the path and smirked, "But first…."

"But first what?" He asked clearly interested and I giggled once more.

"You'll have to catch me first!" I cried out and took off down the path as laughter could be heard behind me. I dodged every tree, occasionally peering behind me to see glimpses of him right behind me.

"Getting a little slow in your old age, eh?" I teased and felt his ki pick up.

"I'll show you!" He cried out behind me.

I picked up the pace, the trees only a sea of olive and tan blurs that I instinctively maneuvered my way around. However, Grandpa knew this forest even better than me, of course. I think he could name every tree and never get mixed up or hesitate if you asked him each one's.

The path parted and I spotted the house. Home free! I leaped from the end of the path and smiled as grandpa Goku was nowhere in sight. I was actually gonna beat him for once!

Suddenly two arms encircled my waist and I was jolted back against a hard chest. I glanced up and pouted, "No fair! No super saiyan!" I knew I sounded childish, but that was down right cheating, he knew I couldn't do that!

"Not fair?" He mocked, his spiky blonde hair and green eyes a strange site; after all it had been a while since he's transformed, "How's this for fair!"

I shrieked as his hands mercilessly danced over me, hitting every ticklish spot I owned. Laughter bubbled from my mouth as I fought to free myself. I managed to grabbed his waist and poke him a few times. He laughed as the tables turned, but I know when I can't win, after all he was still in his super saiyan form. I wrestled free and ran around to the side before the front of the house, a smile gracing my features as I continued to laugh. For once I felt truly happy, without a care in the world. I stopped before the corner of the house and turned around to see him standing up and I placed my hands on my hips, "You're getting too old for this grandpa."

He growled playfully and set after me and I wiped around to round the corner. I just needed a few seconds and I'd hit home base inside. Then it'd be one Pan and zero grandpa.

I glanced at the front door and my laughter died in my mouth. My feet froze as I straightened, my smile disappearing as my eyes fixed themselves on the person who was standing on the welcoming mat.

Kami, please, not now. Not now, when everything was starting to feel so perfectly right.

* * *

My head fell back as my knees bent beneath me, the fist slicing through the air a centimeter above my nose. Grabbing the offensive arm, I twisted my feet and heaved my weight around to flip my opponent over me. He landed down into a crouch, twisting his wrist around to pull me forward and smash his skull into mine.

"Fuck," I hissed as pain seared through my head and white blinded my vision momentarily. Soon my legs were knocked beneath me, my body falling as my vision slowly began to return. My hands stretched out and pushed back against the ground as I flipped back onto my feet.

"You're good." I wiped a thin trail of blood that flowed around my eyes. I didn't need anything else obstructing my view.

"Female saiyan-jin scum. You disgust me." The Curdasian commented kindly and I smiled.

"Although not very intelligent are you?" I mocked and I watched it narrow its eyes, a scowl forming, allowing sharp grime-covered teeth to protrude over his lips. "And not very hygienic either?"

He barreled forward, his anger blinding him as I dodged to the side. I grabbed his projected forehead and slammed my knee up into his face and threw him away from me. He staggered back, disoriented as a purple substance oozed from his nostrils. I rushed forward and sunk my fist into his stomach, curving my arm up to launch him upwards into the air. He cried out, sounding more like an animal than anything capable of reason or speech. Ignoring its cry of pain, I leaped up and flew passed him. Halting a few yards above him, I waited for a second till he reached me. I positioned my attack, but just as he was a foot a way he flipped about in mid air. His right hoof slammed into my face, sending me crashing down into the ground.

A curse passed my lips as my back slammed into the ground digging down into the loam till I slammed into the energy field that lied a hundred yards under the arena. A shock of electricity jolted me from my pain-filled haze as I staggered up. My body moaned in protest as I straightened and glanced up. I thanked my enhanced saiyan-jin eyesight as I spotted my opponent bent over the hole I created, or I think he's my opponent. Gathering ki behind my back, I uttered one word slowly with each syllable drawn out as the ball of energy grew larger. "Ka…me….ha…me…"

Shooting up in front of the alien I thrusted my palms forward, the energy spilling from my grasp. "HA!"

His arms shot out to block the blast, but there were few who could take this attack. My eyes widened in shock as to my utter surprise he began to hold it off. How strong were these things!

"Damnit!" I cursed, fueling more energy into the attack. My back burned as I felt the gazes of the audience and my team. Pushing forward, I clenched my jaw tightly as signs of strain by the Curdasian became present. Die already!

"It seems that our prized Fuskin is having a bit of trouble," Recounted the guard and I snarled at the comment.

I balanced my ki attack, my other arm falling back as I encased new energy around every finger and over my palm. 'This little fight has gone on long enough, any longer and I will have wasted too much energy.'

I phased out, allowing the energy flow to push forward and be negated by the creature. He glanced about in confusion for a moment, his back a foot away from the towering wall that wound around the arena. Suddenly a silent cry fell from his mouth as blood spewed forth and splattered onto my face. He glanced down, his eyes filled with pain and something else that I was afraid to identify. Then nothing as his body grew lax and his weight was fully placed against my arm. The crowd roared with praise as I willed my arm out of his chest, using my ki to cast the blood off my body and onto the ground. I watched him slide to the ground for a moment, my heart wrenching at another victim that I had claimed in these damn tournaments.

"Akashu!"

I whipped about as the cry reached my ears. I scanned the arena frantically, an unsettling fear resting in my stomach. My eyes widened as I spotted Turvol and Miroshu almost back to back, their hands curled around their opponents' fists.

"Only a few more minutes before our third team enters the arena!"

I listened to the announcement and cursed again; at this rate we wouldn't survive this match.

* * *

"Pan needs to come home now."

I couldn't believe it, why now?

"But Gohan, she's only been here a few days." I heard my grandfather reason.

"I'm sorry, but Videl and I feel that with her recent behavior that it would be much better if she went home."

"My recent behavior?" I mocked, feeling my fists ball up. What the hell did he know! Just now he's decided to take a true interest in my life, after all I don't even see my grandfather that much and he knew.

"Pan, we all remember what happened at Capsule Corp. I can't believe you would try and pretend that it didn't happen!" He threw up his hands in annoyed frustration, choosing to not even look at me.

"I'm not trying to pretend at all!" I cried out, hating the accusation. "What gives you the right to even assume anything about my life! You never noticed anything before!"

"Maybe if you would talk to us." My father tried to reason.

I couldn't believe it, he was still trying to blame this on me!

"M-"

"Gohan, Pan is right." I glanced back up at my grandfather and smiled as he squeezed my shoulder for comfort, "For a while now I've had a suspicion that something was wrong, that something might have been upsetting her."

"And yet you didn't care to share that particular piece of information, dad."

"It wasn't my decision. She would come to us when she trusted us to know."

My father laughed, throwing his arms up in exasperation, "And we know how well that little plan went, don't we?"

* * *

"Need a hand Miroshu?" I asked playfully as I bent down and knocked out the footing on the curdasian he was facing. Grabbing a hold of its arm, I swung around and slammed it into Turvol's opponent. I heard the loud crack as one of the aliens' head bobbled unnaturally, before lolling to one side as it rested on the ground. The other slowly got up and pushed its 'comrade' away as a snarl passing over is lips. Two down…

"Awww, did I piss you off?" I mocked, making it dash forward angrily. These things were just too touché, couldn't take an insult without going nuts. I dodged to the side, getting a slight case of déjà vu. 'Let's spice it up a bit…'

Bending my arm at my elbow, I slammed into the top of his skull. He grunted low in his throat and slammed his chin into the ground, his limbs flaying about. He didn't seem to be as strong as the others, which seemed strange since he withstood the attack before and his friend didn't. Perhaps this wouldn't take as long as I thought.

"The time has come!"

My head whipped up at the sound of the announcement. What the…they were already calling in the other team!

"Please, give a warm welcome, to one of Vegetasei's own!" Cried out the guard smugly and the crowd roared, "Presenting, courtesy of General Kakkarrotto, some of his elite soldiers."

I gasped, feeling my stomach churn at the thought. There was no way; did they plan on killing us? Did my back-talk to the king anger him this much!

"Akashu, what's going on?" Miroshu asked and I shivered as I noticed the noticeable quiver in his voice.

"We're so screwed…." I trailed off as the force-field around the side entrances shifted and changed. This wasn't going to be easy…

* * *

"Don't try to pin this on me Gohan," My grandfather's voice bellowed as telltale signs of anger began to show in his tone. "Don't blame your incompetence on me."

"Incompetence!" My father cried, "What the hell do you know, you were away most of my life. You don't understand what it's like. I work father, so does Videl. We aren't at home all the time and Pan is a grown woman. We can't simply cater to every one of her whims, and wonder about everything she does."

I couldn't believe it, they had brought this argument away from me and onto their own issues.

"I had no choice Gohan," My grandfather reasoned, "How can you ask me to choose between the safety of the world and you?"

"Yeah, it was always like that. I understand that with our powers that we had to, that it was our duty to protect everyone. Yet by the time that you made time for us, we were already all grown up."

My father sounded bitter, almost as if he held hatred. I had never heard him speak to my grandfather that way. He never expressed anything but love and kindness to him and always spoke highly of him. Was that another lie? Was he only acting all this time?

"This isn't about us Gohan, it's about Pan."

* * *

My father glanced back at me, his brows furrowed as he tried to regain his thoughts and composure. Great, now their attention was back on me.

"God damnit!" I cried out as I locked my fists with a saiyan-jin soldier. It never got easier, and there was no doubt in my mind that this whole bout was because of my defiance for 'his highness.'

"You should see your face Pan…" Teased my combatant. Unfortunately I knew this one rather well… Hemling, a rather despicable guard that made me frequent visits to the cell blocks…

"Really," I drawled, letting go of one of his fists, allowing to fly over my head as I ducked, "Does it look a little like this?"

I bunched my leg muscles and sprang up as I kneaded him in the stomach and flipped him over.

He laughed, staring up into the sky, "Yeah." He pushed himself up and wiped the thin trail of blood from his mouth, "Just like that."

He dove forward and I settled back into my stance.

_"This isn't about us Gohan, it's about Pan."_

I gasped as the statement filled my mind, and knocked me off balance.

_'That was…Kakkorrotto's voice…'_

The next thing I knew Hemling's fist was driving into me as another soldiers held me from behind. I smashed my head into Hemling, flipping my body over as he swung out again blindly and passed through his comrades back.

"What the hell was that!" I cried out as I held my head. Why did I hear Kakkorrotto's voice…

* * *

I gasped suddenly as I fell back, my stomach suddenly feeling like raw meat as a groan fell from my lips.

"Pan!"

I curled onto my side, hugging my hurt abdomen as my grandfather bent over me.

"What's happening to her!" My father snapped and I realized he was next to me as well.

"Daddy...what's...?" I felt fear crawl up over me and I felt myself clasp my father's hand tightly, my pain overrided the sense to push him away from me.

My father stared at me in utter bewilderment, "I don't know honey..."

Just second ago we had all been arguing with each other and now he was back to the diligent and caring father. Strange how things can change when someone is hurt. I groaned, as my thoughts dwindled and was replaced with the awareness of the throbbing ache in my abdomen. Why was this happening?

* * *

"You'll pay for that bitch!" Hemling snarled and charged forward. Damn, they seemed to be all ganging up on me as my team concentrated on the Curdasians. This was just great, just fucking-fantastic!

I leapt away, feeling myself being cornered as three guards surrounded me. Suddenly I felt heat burn against my back and I managed to doge just as a large blast of energy nearly barbequed my back. Damn mouth blasts...

Dust and smoke settled around me and I caught a glimpse of one of the guards hovering over in the corner. "This'll be too easy."

_"What's happening to her!"_

Dad…?

"Daddy…what's…?"

My eyes widened as I my vision flashed. The red sky of Vegetasei vanished from my eyes as I glanced around myself. Instead, a blue sky expanded above my head as trees swayed in the distance. What the hell?

_"I don't know honey…"_

"Dad?"I could feel the pain in my abdomen increasing as if the blows were revisiting me, and I doubled over.

'Must be phantom pain…' I mused to myself, trying to shut away the voice that sounded a lot like my long lost father. That couldn't have been right.

"Distracted by something Panny?"

I swiveled around and suddenly felt my ankles and wrist be crushed in Hemlings grip as his knee drove into my back. I let loose a scream, my cry drawing a cry of approval from the crowd.

* * *

"Goku? Pan?"

I could hear my grandmother call as the door swung open and she gasped, "Dear Kami, what happened!"

I was vaguely aware of her being suddenly beside my grandfather as the pain suddenly dissipate and my breathing slowly returned to normal, "I think its-"

Suddenly I felt it, ripping up my back as every nerve ending screamed in panic. My ears burned as a piercing cry rang through the air, and it took me a moment to realize it was my own.

"My back!" I arched as I tried to fend off the new pain, my body slapping back against the ground as some unseen force held my ankles and wrists in a steel vice. I gritted my teeth and kicked out my leg. It felt like something was before me, something that wanted to hurt me.

"Get away from me!" I cried out, looking past my father into the distance.

"Pan, who's hurting you?" I could hear my grandfather, but his voice was drowned out as new pain surfaced again in my back. I kicked out again, desperate. Suddenly the weight against my back vanished, but the pain steadied in continual ache.

* * *

I stared in shock as Hemling was hurdled to the ground, my body rounding about as I recuperated from the blow to my back. What had just happened? How did that happen? One moment I am at the mercy of his strikes and then he's hurtling to the ground. I wasn't about to look a gifted horse in the mouth and charged forward to the guard who still searched through the dissipating smoke. I phased out and wrapped my arm around his neck. He instantly grabbed at my forearms, wrestling with my attempt to choke him. I saw the light gathering in the distance and smirked as the ki blast ran rapidly towards us. I let go of him just as it impacted and watched his eyes widen as the white spread over his irises and pupils.

"Another down…" I surveyed around the arena and frowned, ''And three more to go."

I began to power up through my reserves, ignoring the dull ache that resided in my back. Straightening up was a task in itself. Another elite appeared before me, his face the picture of anger and annoyance.

"That's enough!"

I glanced up and leveled my gaze with King Vegeta. He actually seemed quite pissed off and I smiled as the smug grin he sported earlier was completely gone. Probably didn't like the fact that two of his elite were beaten or dead. Personally, I preferred the latter.

He stood up and turned away, leaving his seat on the royal stands as the crowd let out an uproarious disapproval. His body suddenly flared up into super saiyan-jin and everything grew quite as the rest of the soldiers lowered their powers and left through the side opening. I hovered down, glancing suspiciously at the Curdasians which seemed to be reluctant to back-out of the fight.

"Get going." Said one of the remaining soldiers as he shot a weak ki blast into one of the Curdasian's backs. The creature suddenly fell forward, his blood flowing over his back from the wound.

"Oops, used too much energy." He mocked and I growled. They treated everything like scum.

"You too Pan," I felt the shove on my back and I bit my lip as a hiss began to escape my mouth.

"Aw did Hemling hurt ya?" He mocked and I growled.

"Damn bastards."

"What was that!"

The next thing I heard was Miroshu crying out my name as the guard slammed his fist against the back of my neck, hitting the pressure point there straight on. The ground was the last thing I saw before darkness took over.

* * *

"She's unconscious." Chichi cried, "What happened to her Goku?"

"I don't know," resigned Goku, "But, we should take her to Capsule Corp. As much as I know she doesn't want to be there, it's better if Bulma examines her than a hospital. After all, Bulma has had more experience dealing with us, maybe it's related to her saiyan side."

Gohan nodded, "She did say she was being attacked, but maybe it was only in her head…"

"I don't know…" Trailed off Goku as he smoothed the hair from Pan's face. Gohan and moved to pick Pan up when his father beat him to the punch. He stared after his father as he got up and carried Pan to the hover car, his mother close behind. He fisted his hands, and blinked back the tears in his eyes. He couldn't help but feel responsible. Some how, he had a sinking feeling that it was his fault. Some how… and he desperately wished he could fix it.

* * *

Took these a bit further, 18 pages…ugh... I kind of don't like this chapter, something about it irks me; maybe I'll work on it later and repost. Once again sorry for the late update, my new laptop sped up the update, which means no more uncomfortable positions in the study on my old incredible slow computer. It also means, more updates. No guarantees though and please review, I really need it.


	6. CH5: Interactions

**Author's Note**: No it's not a hallucination. This is an update; sorry for the long wait everyone. 5 months…. Ouch, well at least I've gone down from 8. Yeah…. It's hard to think of something that doesn't follow any cliché I've seen. Thanks to those who gave me an extra review to get my butt in gear, it helped. The language translations are at the end of the chapter. Everyone should thank Sabi2, who is my beta. Thank you sooooo much, love ya girl!

**Misplaced**

**Chapter 5………**

Shifting onto my side, I suddenly froze as my arms brushed against something wrapped around me. Pushing them out I tried to stretch, ignoring the previous feeling of confinement that I had just felt. It didn't go away, a tight steel vice was around my body. I wrestled with the binding force, my body rolling on the ground. It felt as if I was wrapped in latex, my arms stretching but a few inches before snapping back to my sides. I whimpered as Claustrophobia set in, my breathing growing heavier as my panic grew.

Why couldn't I move!

Suddenly a blinding white light washed over me, the inside of my eyelids lighting up a stark red as I internally winced. A low moan fell from my lips as I relaxed my arms and pulled them away from my sides. I gasped in shock as I stretched out my limbs, surprised by my sudden release. I tried to rid myself of the confinement and stiffness that had moments ago taken hold of me, but the memory still held a haunted hold over my mind.

I cracked open one eye and then the other, my vision blurring for a bit as I tried to adjust to the light. Propping myself up, I leaned back against my palms and studied the white expansion before me. No matter how long I stared, I couldn't differentiate whether what was above me was a sky or ceiling, or if there was an end to what I saw at all. It was like my father's description of the Room of Time & Spirit.

I slowly pitched myself up and glanced around having absolutely no idea why I was here, or where 'here' was…

Taking a cautious step around, I tried to denote anything; suddenly out of the corner of my eye I spotted a silhouette in the distance. It was a person, lying against the ground with their back facing out.

I started walking towards it, not entirely sure why I was doing so. It wasn't the smartest thing to do, but I couldn't seem to help myself. I stopped a few feet away, my eyes widening as I noticed the small pool of blood that started to seep from under the person. Bending down, I stepped a bit closer and reached out to grasp the figure's shoulder. I shook them lightly, not daring to utter a sound.

I shook harder, as my frustration grew; the person's identity becoming a quick obsession that I couldn't explain. Suddenly they swung back, their arm flying over as the body turned. The face slowly rolled towards me as the figure groaned, obviously in pain. The blood caked hair plastered itself to… a _girl's_ face, her features obscured.

I mutely pushed the strands aside, anticipation and nervousness shifting uncomfortable in my stomach. Yet my curiosity continued to grow as more of the girl's face became clear. The last strand disappearing behind her ear as her identity was finally revealed, or rather the physical identity. Yet I was so absorbed in my task, the feeling of the blood and the sound of it peeling away from skin, something akin to a sticker being pulled off. All I could do was stare at my hand, as I carefully made sure the last strand stayed in place. A fear settled into me, although what was there to be afraid of? I glanced up as my hand fell away, my eyes widening as I scanned her face. Gasping, I staggered back as I tried to breathe against my constricting lungs. What the hell was this! Was this some sick demented joke!

There before me was…

Slapping my hands over my eyes, I tried to shut the image out. My legs backing up before tripping over something that I could have sworn was never there. I braced myself, the dull pain that raced up my thighs as my knees jarred against the ground went by unnoticed. Instead my eyes bored into the ground, the edge of my vision suddenly spotting a thin line of crimson as it flowed before me and slowed to a crawl as it found a path between my arms.

It didn't make any sense!

I pounded my fist against the ground, my mind unable to unravel the impossibility. Yet as another groan fell upon my ears, I couldn't deny the urge to catch a glimpse of what I refused to believe moments ago. To make it fake, to prove it was a hallucination or perhaps some nightmare that unconsciousness has projected.

My breath caught as every feature settled and my doubt was contradicted by the plain sight before me. Cracked armor adorned her body; tuffs of loose material peaking through were she was bare. Her legs had a thick spandex covering of some sort, as was evident by the tight hold it held over the limbs. The blood that had caked her face was everywhere, embedded in ever crevice, the darkness perhaps giving way to a deeper injury that my eyes couldn't see. Yet, this girl… with every feature…

"Miroshu?"

I bit back a scream, her voice all too familiar…

Yet it didn't make sense. It wasn't possible…

My head split in two, my hands flying to my ears to cradle it, as the headache throbbed and steadily grew worse.

"Miroshu?"

My hands clawed at the floor behind me, not wanting to see **it, **not wanting to know why **it** existed.

I tried to voice my panic as it suddenly hit a peak, my voice failing to only a hoarse wheeze as it passed my lips. Its hand, each finger was wrapped around my wrist. The tips growing white as the grip tightened; the area growing red as the pressure threatened to break the skin. Then it shifted and another groan filled the still air as the crimson liquid trembled beneath me.

I swallowed, my fingers folding into a fist as I growled. What the hell was wrong with me? This… _thing_ couldn't hurt me, especially not in their state.

I ripped away my arm, its body jerking suddenly as its grasp slipped away from my wrist. I watched, as if a spell was broken as the hand fell against the ground, the action seemed to slow and fear began to grip me again.

The palm hit the white surface, the sudden contact causing the thing's eyes to shoot open. A look of confusion and perhaps a hint of fear dawned its face, before the eyes darted and locked onto my own.

Yet before I could react or speak, its face screwed into one of pain as its mouth opened to scream. A sound almost unhuman tore from its throat, my body falling back against the ground as I forced my palms against my ears. Yet the cries would never cease, and

I felt the tears, like I could feel this thing's pain.

But why? What I saw wasn't truly there, in no respect could it be. But…

I let out my own cry of anguish as the pitch of it heightened, and I knew that within moments blood would be covering my hands and I'd hear no more, "It's not real!"

* * *

I lurched up in my bed, my throat constricting tightly as I tried to breathe. I felt myself being pushed back and thrashed, the sight of that thing's face coming to my mind again.

The blood…

That _thing_ that had _my_ face….

What the hell was that?

I whimpered slightly as I felt an arm wrap around my waist; my name suddenly reaching me, yet sounding like a whisper from the ghost in my dream.

"Pan!"

I froze, my mind clearing. This room, everything around me reminded me of something. I turned my head to the figure, resigning to his hold. However, his arm slid away and instead brought his hands up to cup my face, his eyes filled with worry as he searched for the source of my distress.

"Pan?"

"Grandpa?" I sighed and relaxed in his hands, my own coming up to clutch onto his forearms. I let my head fall forward, my eyes boring into the floor as my fingers began to dig into his arms, the fingernails almost piercing the skin.

He sighed, and the bed creaked lightly under his weight as he sat down next to me. His arms bending as I found myself leaning against his chest, my hold still as tight as before.

A dull throb swam through my body, each limb taking its own turn before my back and my abdomen. It was like I had just trained with my grandfather or Vegeta, but I haven't trained for a year or so now. It didn't make any sense. What was wrong with me?

I glanced up at him; feeling hot paths scathe my cheeks as my vision became unexpectedly blurry. I loosened my hold, my hands falling down by my sides. Grandpa gave a small smile, his hands coming around my waist in a comforting hug.

Yet, just as I had decided to relish this comfort I saw his arms and the tiny marks that my nails had made. They were already fading, the only sign a faint redness now thanks to his saiyan-jin blood, but it brought to mind my own and that cry of pain that had shook my entire being.

"Pan?"

He was trying to coax an explanation from me again and noticed suddenly that I was trembling, when did that happen?

"Pan, what's wrong?" I felt him sigh as I stayed silent, and pulled away slightly. I couldn't look at him though; it hurt too much to keep these things away from him. I could already see in my mind's eye the expression of worry his face must hold.

"What happened?"

Persistent today…

"Grandpa, I-" I quieted at his raised hand, a brow quirked as I wondered what he wanted to say.

"Pan, I know you don't want to talk about it. That has been your way usually, but if you know what's causing what happened earlier, you should tell me."

I felt painted into a corner. I didn't know why it happened, or to be honest exactly what had happened. All my memory conjured was a feeling of pain, which still visited in a dull throb, and random images that didn't make any sense.

"Pan?"

I ventured a glance up, finding my grandfather's face sympathetic as if to coax me to answer. It was annoying that he would treat me that way, he should know by now that I can see through his façade very easily,

"I don't know anything, probably less than you do," I conceded, but not before settling my gaze away from him. No doubt he'd wonder at the credibility of my words, although I was curious if they were true or not as well. With what happened and that dream…my body seemed foreign and completely not my own.

* * *

"God damnit!" A hiss passed my lips, my teeth coming down to gnaw on my bottom lip and stop my next scream of pain. I could hear the other men in my cell snickering, but a low growl shut them up. My fingers dug into the arms of the man next to me, his face giving no hint to his own pain or the annoyance of my inflictions.

"Akashu, you got to stay still."

Miroshu's calming voice didn't ease the pain, but it did make me smile a bit. Somehow, although I could never think how, he had managed to sneak in my cell. I was grateful, but as another shot of pain streaked through my body, I didn't have the will power to focus on anything but the pain anymore. I could hear him cursing next to me, the most colorful obscenities in the saiyan-jin language flowing from his mouth. I sighed, the end of which turning into a small whimper which Miroshu muffled with his hand. I nodded, the only sign of gratuity that I could manage.

"You seemed to have already fallen into your nightmares when you were unconscious." Miroshu stated softly as he concentrated on bandaging me. A subject change was a poor distraction, but I needed it.

"Yes, but it was different." I gave a small cry as my wounds began to burn.

"Really." Another pull of a bandage and he was muffling my whimpers again.

"It was…" I trailed off, trying to remember what the dream was about. Relying on this sole interest, like meditation to stave off pain.

"A white expansion and I was hurt… Another person was there; a girl and she felt familiar or looked… I don't remember."

Miroshu simply nodded, so absorbed in his current task that I doubted his attention span. Then again, it was a good thing his focus wasn't divided.

Pulling the last bandage tight, he secured it and set me upright against the nearest wall.

"Sons-of-bitches…" Miroshu hissed as he watched another flash a pain cross my face.

"What? You run out of curses in saiyan-jin so you turn to my language?"

Miroshu smiled and cupped my cheek, "There's my akashu."

"Yeah, well you're a good doctor." I bit back a cry as I shifted into a more comfortable position. I heard him chuckle and managed a half smile.

"If it wasn't for King Vegeta marrying a ningen, then your language wouldn't be in use." Miroshu commented as he wrapped an arm around me, shifting my body where I was now leaning against him. I was grateful for the change despite the pain; anything was better than the wall.

"True, then I'd be forced to learn saiyan-jin, well fluently anyway…" I closed my eyes, my words slurring slightly.

"Tired akashu?" Miroshu tightened his hold slightly, being mindful of my injuries. I heard a low growl come from him, no doubt a warning to our other occupants. "You should get some sleep Pan. Since Vegeta ordered for you not to be healed, and after the guards…"

His voice became a low hiss, my senses only registering his anger more than his words.

Suddenly a piercing light filtered into the room and I winced. The loud screeching of the rusted cell door didn't help my senses either as my ears protested.

"What the hell?" I croaked as I tried to dispel my fatigue.

A guard walked in and luckily enough, he made a beeline for me. "She's been summoned," he said simply as if the comment alone would cause me to jump to my feet. The guard quickly grabbed my arm, yanking me away from Miroshu. I bit my lip, silencing my scream as the movement tore at the wounds that Miroshu had carefully bandaged.

"Putaq!" Miroshu cried as he tried to rush the guard. I whimpered slightly, knowing too well it was a valiant effort, but useless at the same time. Before he could get with a couple inches from the guard, another appeared and slammed Miroshu into the wall. Two cuffs fastened onto Miroshu's wrists and dug into the wall behind.

"Qustah nuq jay!" Miroshu cried out, but the guards ignored him. I closed my eyes, my teeth grating as I heard Miroshu cry out. The guards' weapon of choice for subduing an inmate; the cuffs were created from a fusion of ki and kinetic energy. When once applied they sent a shock through the nervous system and paralyzes the victim for a few minutes; a quick fix usually.

He fell limp against the wall, the guards taking out their frustrations on his body. I clenched my fist tightly, willing myself to look away. Miroshu would never forgive me if I got myself killed by retaliating now. I gasped as my body was heaved back, the guard beginning to drag me out of the cell.

What the hell did they want me for? I was summoned? That usually meant Vegeta wanted me for either a session of disparaging lectures or to sate his pent up sexual needs. Considering my recent interaction with the King, the primary was most suspected.

The guard turned sharply as we entered the main entryway to the palace, our presence now moving along the shadow walls that the columns created against the light of the torches. This wasn't the way usually taken… In fact, amid dividing my attention between pain and the new surroundings, I had no idea where the hell we were going.

The guard turned down into a narrow hallway and followed it, all the while tugging me along like a rag doll. I was so caught up on our path that I didn't even notice that he had come to a stop before a large chamber door. He growled low, spitting out a saiyan-jin curse that I didn't quite catch. To my utter surprise, he let me go; his arm slid away and he moved to stand against the far wall. The loss of contact brought forth how much I depended on the guard and the momentum he had kept up. I hissed painfully as my knees threatened to buckle and the pain flared up. This wasn't measuring up to be a promising situation…

The door suddenly opened, moving easily as if it truly didn't way a hundred pounds, or so I suspected. I glanced at the guard and noticed the smirk on his face, my stomach churning with unease.

"Pan, so glad you could come."

The voice was dripping with sarcasm and charm, a voice I had recently become accustomed to, but not like this. I turned to the figure that stood in the doorway, his hand beckoning me to come into the room. I placed a mask of indifference, the pain filling into the back of my mind reluctantly and giving way with every step I took. I truly hadn't expected this, but then again 'father like son'? Isn't that how the phrase went?

* * *

There was nothing to do but stare at the walls. Grandpa had left, but not before promising not to mention my sudden consciousness. I didn't want to deal with the questions my parents no undoubtedly wanted to swamp me with.

I glanced down at the covers and bit down on my bottom lip. Sweeping the blanket back, I glanced at my body. There were no bandages or bruises, but when I pressed into an area there would be a lingering feeling of pain. Yet, it didn't make any sense… I could understand if this happened after sparing or training, but now…

"It's like the twilight zone…" I muttered as I leaned back against the headboard. With the dreams and unusual bodily motions, I think I would be a perfect specimen for any psychologist.

I sighed and closed my eyes, relaxing as much as I could given the situation. After all, who knew when I could be alone again.

_How are your injuries?_

My eyes shot open, "Trunks?" Glancing around the room I found myself alone. Yet, just now I could have sworn I had heard his voice.

_You didn't summon me just to ask that did you?_

I gasped, my hand coming up to my throat. That voice… It was mine, but I didn't say anything.

_Clever girl, yet is anything less to be expected from you Pan?_

Once again Trunks's voice filled my ears, but he wasn't here…. What is going on? Am I becoming schizophrenic with little voices in my head?

_A compliment? My, my, aren't you a charmer._

Yet, that didn't make sense either. If it were true, then shouldn't all the voices be a variation of my own. I could distinctly hear Trunks voice, but it was strange. It felt like telepathy, something only my grandfather was truly experienced with. I closed my eyes again, trying to block out the voices. However, instead of being greeted with darkness, my vision warped behind my eyelids taking on a crimson hue as different objects begin to be given shape and form.

_Well, I am a prince._

A smirk perhaps, not derived from mischief or an inside joke… It seemed almost devilish, alluding to an ulterior motive. Yet the face, it was obscured. My eyes shifted spotting a fireplace, each crackle heard as if I was in the room. Yet I couldn't touch anything or see my own body. It was if it was all a dream, yet I feared I wasn't asleep.

_Ah, I see. The apple does not fall far from the tree perhaps? _

It was another voice, the one I thought had been my own. The woman was seated in a chair, one arm draped across her lap. Her hand seemed fastened over her side, the dark crimson stain beneath her fingers giving way to the cause. A snarl drew away my attention. The man seemed irritated with the woman, and he turned away to paced over to another room, which was only separated by a small partition that reached halfway across the entryway.

_Why do you tirelessly try to create a comparison?_

The sound of liquid being poured could be heard and soon the man reappeared with two filled glasses. He stopped before the woman, holding out a glass. He lifted a brow as she gazed at in an unsure manner.

_It's not poisoned…_

Yet he smirked, seemingly enjoying her discomfort. She smiled, the act appearing false as she took the glass and swiveled the liquor. It was the color of blood, but was probably wine. Then again it was my hope that thought of it as wine.

_How kind of you. I don't usually get to enjoy a nightcap._

The man chuckled, taking his own reclining position in a chair opposite. He took a small sip, letting the glass rest in his palm. He glanced into the fire, his attire becoming more apparent. Something casual, a shirt that hung slightly open with dark pants that blended into the fuzzy edges of my mind. His eyes peeked out between dark black strands, yet with each crackle there was a hint of purple. The tint held such a dark hue, I wasn't entirely sure if it had actually been there at all…

_A toast to a rather interesting defeat… Or rather to a victory, if my father hadn't interfered. _

She swiveled the liquor again and lifted it to her nose to smell the pungent musk. A smile dawned her lips as she shifted slightly, the pain hidden in her eyes belied her calm demeanor.

_Perhaps… It was quite a surprise. Apparently your father thought so too. One of Kakarrotto's army? _

A low chuckle and another sip of wine, his face conveying he knew something.

_Yes, and no. Those that you fought were… _He paused, his smirk growing. _One of his weakest warriors…_

The woman frowned and looked away as confusion filtered onto her face.

_Then why the blatant display of anger? Your father isn't the type to do such a thing. _She stared into the glass and smiled, taking a hesitant sip_. Then again if you chose to reflect upon on his selective past, it may contradict it. Perhaps that is the reason for upheaval, or does this run too close to home?_

What was she talking about? They both spoke in riddles, as if something terrible would happen if they spoke directly. A snarl drew my attention back from my thoughts; he stood up from his chair and stalked over to the heath.

_Rumors and stories that you all entertain. _

The woman's smile widened.

_Perhaps, although you are acting odd, now that I have mentioned it._

He swung the glass up and finished his drink; staring at it for a moment as his tongue ran over his bottom lip. I almost expected him to throw it into the fire, since his eyes reflected such anger. Instead he placed it down on top of the mantle, his hand coming up to run down his face. He sighed and turned abruptly to look at the woman, his chest rising a bit faster.

_You like to think that you know, but in actuality your information comes from cellmates and random conversations from the guards. _

She smiled, her head cocking to the side as she surveyed his body.

_Yes, but you haven't denied what I said._

He laughed at this, taking a step forward. There was a slight swagger to his step, although it couldn't be attributed to the liquor. After all he had only had one glass.

_No I haven't. _He let his head fall back, his eyes closing as he sniffed the air.

What the hell was he doing? The woman seemed taken back by his actions, her eyes narrowing as she shifted in her seat. Her hand flexed, the blood sticking to her finger. It was then that her eyes widened, like she suddenly realized something. She cursed under her breath and moved to get up. What was wrong?

_If his 'highness' is quite done, I rather return to the cell barracks._

She turned away, but the man took a few steps and grabbed onto her wrist. She looked back, panic flashing onto her face. He pulled her around forcefully, one hand drifting up by her waist. She gasped as he slid a finger against her bandaged side, bringing it between them he placed his finger against his lips. I didn't understand his actions, but apparently she did.

His tongue snaked out and wrapped around his finger, his face showing satisfaction. What the hell…

He dropped his arm, allowing it curl around her waist.

_Daring to take what your father claims to own._

Her voice was shaking slightly, but he didn't seem to notice.

_My father owns nothing, although he has convinced himself otherwise._

Just as he jerked her body closer, I felt mine convulse. I tried to breathe and found myself unable to. There was a faint call, like a whisper about me. Yet, all I could concentrate on was getting more air, which suddenly seemed in short supply.

"Pan!"

My eyes snapped open, my chest heaving as if I was hyperventilating. I squinted against the light, remembering it was darker before. My eyes searched for the owner of the voice and I gasped as I locked eyes with them. This truly was unexpected.

* * *

I found myself in a rather compromising position. Yet, what was strange is that there was no savage lust despite his choice of actions in depositing me on the bed. His grip was soft and his teeth only made small nips instead of the painful bites of his father. I could understand his behavior. Stupidly enough I had forgotten about the fact that I was bleeding. The smell of which in and of itself is a aphrodisiac.

Usually, I would follow a routine with his father. I would be discreet enough where it appeared mutual, but in my mind it was simply a mechanical response to what he wanted.

I moaned his name as he trailed kisses over my body. His hand flittered down my body, resting on the bandage of my side. I stiffened, wondering what he would do. He noticed this and came up, seeking my mouth in another kiss. Another difference. The prince was sweet and gentle, coaxing me to respond, while Vegeta would leave my lips raw and swollen.

I suddenly felt a warmth race into my body. Trunks broke contact and I glanced down in between our bodies. His hand laid against my side still, yet it glowed lightly. He was healing me? Another bout of ki entered my body and I sighed as the pain completely vanished.

Even though I was grateful, I could comprehend why he would do such a thing. I stared back at him, noting the look of drunken lust and a smile that spoke of no ill will. His hand came up and I flinched slightly as he brought it to the side of my face. Yet, he didn't pull away or show any anger, instead he went ahead and placed his palm on my cheek. He stared at his own hand as he cupped my face. I didn't understand why he was doing this. For a saiyan-jin male this was the strangest behavior I had ever witnessed. Then again, having Vegeta, the guards and a few cells mates wasn't much to compare to.

I started to say his name when he dragged his hand over to silence me. He began to caress my face, studying every line and angle. I watched him, not entirely sure what I was suppose to do. Did he wish for me to do the same or something else? He glanced up and our eyes locked, and he just held me there in a staring match.

"Qabang…" He whispered giving me a small kiss on the forehead.

I had only heard that word once, when Miroshu was telling me about his mate. To be more accurate his fiancé, thanks to King Vegeta they never got the chance to be mates. The word itself sounded gruff and yet it meant something endearing. The saiyan-jin language would never cease to puzzle me.

He settled above me, wrapping his arms around me as he buried his head in my hair. The guards had dumped buckets of freezing water over me, saying I smelled like 'a filthy Curdasian'. It washed away most of the blood and grime, something I usually never paid any attention to. After all, it wasn't like I lived in pristine living conditions. Yet, at this moment, I was glad for it.

He shifted again, pulling himself up and sat back on his knees. He sighed and buried his face in his hands, chuckling lightly. I raised a brow as I watched him. He slipped off the bed then and went back into the other room. I pushed myself up and tucked my legs in, wondering what the hell had just happened. It wasn't as if I wasn't unhappy that for once someone had decided to walk away, but it was… odd.

He came back, the wine glass in his hand again. He walked to a cabinet and retrieved a bottle and poured himself another glass. Sipping it slowly, he looked over at me and walked back over to the bed. Yet he sat away from me, his form leaning back against the headboard.

"You can go…"

That was it. Three simple words and he took another sip of his wine. I stared wide-eyes at him, wondering if he was joking or not. Vegeta had pulled something like this once, just to see if I would try and leave. Which I stupidly enough had, and earned a wealth of repercussions for, so I sat there and didn't move. He glanced back at me, his eyes narrowing slightly as if the sight of me annoyed him.

"Nadevvo' yighos!"

I jumped slightly at the words. Taking his use of saiyan-jin as a sign of complete seriousness, I quickly slipped off the bed. I glanced back and found him staring off into the other direction. It wouldn't be wise to dawdle, so I quickly walked over to his chamber doors and let myself out. I leaned my head against the closed doors, trying to replay everything that had happened. What was the Prince trying to achieve by all that? What was the purpose? The royal family always had ulterior motives.

"That quick huh?"

I jerked my head back to see the same guard that had originally dragged me here. I chose not to answer him and he snorted in amusement. He grabbed my arm again and hauled me back to the barracks. I didn't protest this time. I didn't truly care as long I didn't go to Vegeta's chambers.

I wondered for a moment whether Vegeta would care or not that I had been with his son. Albeit, nothing happened, I wondered if there would be a consequences because of this. The Prince apparently didn't care what Vegeta thought, but my survival depended on that bastard being in high spirits.

My body jerked again and I felt myself be thrusted forward into the darkness of my cell. I hit the floor and was grateful that my wound was healed. The door closed and I pushed myself up. The others moved away, apparently surprised that I could move on my own since when I had left Miroshu had to watch out for me.

MIROSHU!

I scanned the cell, my senses panning out as I searched for his ki. Yet I couldn't find him anywhere. I grabbed one of the men in my cell and slammed his form against the wall, "Where the hell is Miroshu?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" He cried out and tried to squirm out of my grip.

A growl reverberated in my throat, "You better tell me where they took him, or God help me I will tear out your intestines and wring them around your neck till you die of suffocation."

He snorted, seemingly not taking my threat seriously. I allowed a smirk to fall on my lips as my power flashed, "The guards won't even hear you scream." I placed a hand just below his ribs and pressed into the area with the tips of my fingers. "Care to test it and see if I'm bluffing?"

He swallowed nervously, "I don't know who you're tal-"

"Miroshu! The man that was with me, before I was hauled out of here!"

The man gasped in pain as I slammed his body into the wall again, his hands coming up as a sign of surrender.

"Alright, alright! The guards beat him around for a while and then dragged him out of here. I don't know anything else."

I locked our eyes, scrutinizing his words. Did he have anything to gain by lying? The guards never cut deals, that was beneath them.

"I'm not lying!" He cried.

"No, I guess you're not." I let him go and he fell to the ground. I walked away and settled down against the far wall. After that little incident, the other men had given me a wide birth and I was glad. My mind went back to Miroshu and I cursed silently to myself. They'd recognize him as a member of my team. They wouldn't kill him, after all none of them wished to piss off the King.

I pulled my knees up and wrapped my arms around them. I'd see him tomorrow, laughing in disbelief about my night with the Prince. They _wouldn't_ kill him. I just kept repeating that phrase as worry slowly started to consume me.

* * *

Crossing my arms, I continued the stare off. Neither of us had said anything yet and I wouldn't be the one to break the silence; rather that was what I told myself ten minutes ago, now the silence between us was starting to ware on my nerves.

I sighed and shifted under my covers. She looked away and wrung her fingers together, her legs swinging slightly under her chair.

"Is there a reason that you're down here?" I couldn't help the contempt in my voice, she seemed to be the catalyst for the current events.

Her head swing back at the comment, her eyes narrowing. "So now you're going to blame me for everything that's happened to you."

"If the shoe fits, besides I'm not the one that came all the way down here to just sit in a chair and say nothing."

She scoffed and bent forward slightly, gripping both sides of her seat to brace herself. "I can't be concerned for my friend?"

"A friend…" I chuckled lightly, "Do I have to remind you that you jumped my boyfriend?"

Bura's mouth fell open, but she quickly recovered and snapped it shut with her lips in a thin line, "How dare you. After all the spouting of 'I wish I could break up with him'."

"I was depressed; I was just taking it out on him." I defended.

"Really? How convenient for you." She rolled her eyes, "You were looking for a way out and I gave it to you."

"No, what you did was take advantage of what I said. I never gave you permission to do what you did." My voice rose an octave.

"How dare you!" She cried causing me to flinched. "Your permission! _That_ would have made it ok!"

"Does it make any difference now?"

"Then why the hell bring it up!" She cried again as she stood up and paced about the room. "Mikhail obviously doesn't care about me and had nothing to do with what happened."

I could remember his shock and the pain of guilt when he saw me open the door.

"So what? Are you willing to throw away 21 years of friendship for this?" She said and looked at me in disbelief.

"I never said that."

"Then what Pan?" She asked as she ran a hand down her face. "What do you want from me? An apology?" I didn't answer and she sat down, burying her face in her hands. "Fine then, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for kissing Mikhail."

"You-" I blew out a breath of air in frustration, my hands gripping the comfort. "You don't have to Bura. I just, I don't know."

She glanced at me and settled back in her chair, allowing her head to fall back, "Pan… What's going on?"

"That's just it, I don't know. I don't understand why any of this is happening." I stared at the comforter, kneading the material with my thumb. "It scares me. That I don't understand, that I don't know anything. I mean I should, it's my body…"

"Pan," Bura shifted. "Do you mind that I'm here, cause if-"

"No, it's ok Bura." I moved down the bed and pulled the covers up to my shoulders. "I don't mind."

She didn't say anymore and I was glad for it. Talking about that certain subject wasn't on top of my 'things to do' list. Actually, I wanted to tell her to leave, but I didn't feel it was the right thing to do. The only person whose presence didn't set me into a paranoid mode was my grandfather. Who knew where he was at the moment, probably trying to take out his frustrations in the gravity chamber. I smiled, pulling the blanket tighter around me. At least there was one constant in my life.

* * *

**akashu** – endearment

**Pataq – **_jerk/asshole (depends on tone)_

**Qustah nuq jay – **_What the hell is going on?_

**Qabang – **_An endearment_

**Nadevvo' yighos – **_Go away!_

Trying to create some parallelism in this, if any of you noticed. I think I know just about what is gonna happen in the next chapter, but while that is being jotted down I will be working on Origins, since it's due for another chapter. Taking on 4 writing/reading intensive courses this semester, so I can't say when to expect the next update. I'll try to get it out as soon as I can.

Oh and the saiyan-jin language wasn't made up by me just typing random letters on the computer; it's from an 'actual' language. Well, all of it except _akashu,_ I did make that one up. Can anyone guess what language it really is?


	7. CH6: Encounter

11

**Author's Note**: Hmmm, yeah been a while hasn't it… I feel so bad, but I just kind of well… to be honest I lost my muse. There was no desire to write this for a while, maybe because it was summer and I was only working or the fact that last semester tried to kill me. I think I've recovered a bit, and watching a few old episodes of dbz helped. Anywho, here's the next installation, I'll try and write more soon. Thanks goes out to my beta Sabi!

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately, I don't own dbz.

**Misplaced**

**Chapter 6………**

I contemplated the repercussions, I seriously did. Then I proceeded to ignore them as I found myself sneaking around Capsule Corp in search of a door out.

Keeping my ki low wasn't much of a problem. After all I had been taught by the best, but then again those same mentors also knew how to find me no matter how much I suppressed my power. Not arousing suspicion, needless to say, was high on my list.

I started up a stairwell that I assumed led to the main floor, although my last few assumptions hadn't served me well. I froze as the door began to open, the loud creak of its overused hinges filling my ears. A slim hand came into view, but it just as suddenly disappeared. The door swayed back and rested partially closed, allowing a thin strand of light to light the stairwell.

I could hear the sound of footsteps, fortunately retreating away from me, and I sighed in relief. Kami was favoring me today….

I took a step forward, all the while stretching my sense. No one was near and the person before, who I found to be Bulma, was making their way towards the southern end of the compound. However, my small moment of relief was quickly shattered.

'_Pan.'_

I winced at the commanding voice in my head; it always seems unnatural when he took a stern tone. My body tensed and I groaned in annoyance.

'_Grandpa…'_

'_Where do you think you are going?'_

Hmm, interesting question when you consider I haven't thought that far yet…

'_No where….'_

Half-truth... I wasn't entirely lying because at the moment my destination was the main floor, which was still in the Capsule compound. Afterwards however….

'_You expect me to believe that…'_

No, although I was hoping he would. He sighed when I didn't answer him back.

'_Why?'_

Another excellent question, which beyond the obvious reasons, an explanation was seriously lacking there of…

'_Please…'_

When in doubt, beg. At least besides divulging my rather unplanned rendezvous, it was the lesser of two evils.

'_You are not allowed to leave Capsule Corp.'_

Ok that meant I could go outside and bearing in mind that there was a good acre or two surrounding the property, it was the best I could have hoped for considering the circumstance.

'_Thank you.'_

He sighed and I was once again left with my own thoughts. Now that I actually paid attention, I noticed that most of them were on the southern side of the compound. That was strange unless they were holding some sort of meeting… Which was probably about me.

It didn't take long, with the ok from my grandfather; stealth could be placed on the back burner as I slipped out the back door and into the open air. I stretched, sighing as my muscles protested against the movement. Many parts of my body hurt in ways entirely foreign… It was an uncomfortable feeling not knowing why my body ached the way it did. Then again thinking about it again for the umpteenth time would not help at all.

I settled down against a tree, my gaze wandering over the animals that roamed the compound. They didn't seem to acknowledge my existence in the least. Kind of liked it that way though… No worried looks and questions whose answers I didn't know. I knew they meant well, but at the moment I truly didn't care.

I tried to relax, but my mind circled back to the conversation that had taken place earlier, and strangely enough in my head. Someone who looked like me, talking to someone who looked like Trunks… ok basic skim of it, excluding the vague conversation and strange air of conformity that was obviously present between the two.

I shook my head, trying to dismiss the memory. After all, it was just a dream...only a dream. There was no doubt in my mind that divulging any part of it would never happen. I didn't need any more evidence hefted against me telling me I was insane. The crazy possession from the day before had already taken up that department.

I tensed suddenly, a familiar power level washing over me as it approached. Now this was why I avoided introspection, it left me completely preoccupied and open for ambush. Which at the moment, considering whom the person was, this was defiantly an ambush.

I glanced to the side, seeing a pair of sneakers stop next to me and I rolled my eyes in annoyance. I decided quickly that perhaps if I pretended he wasn't there then maybe he'd just go away…

"Pan…"

I suppressed the urge to growl and shifted, my arms coming up to cross over my chest. I stayed silent and settled to simply sigh as a response. Damn, why couldn't he just take a hint?

"Do you mind if…"

Did I mind if he invaded my personal space during a very vulnerable time, especially him, the man who as of recent had no idea I still pined for him? I shrugged and turned away, and feigned fascination with a few weeds beside me. I watched his shadow grow and wash over me as he sat down, his shoulder touching mine slightly and I couldn't help but wince away.

Surprisingly enough, he was silent and I glanced over at him. He was staring off, his gaze nowhere exact, but I still felt uneasy. I tugged at a flower beside me and twirled the stem between my fingers. Why was he here? I plucked a lone petal and tossed it aside. A low chuckle suddenly came from him, startling me slightly and I looked over to find him holding a violet petal. He smirked in a taunting way, "Taking it out on a defenseless flower are we?"

I shoved him, almost playfully, and I couldn't help the smile that came to my face, "A weed, not a flower."

"Ah," He stated airily and tossed the petal dramatically.

I giggled lightly and sighed as I set the small bud down on the ground. I knew he was trying to make me feel better. Trunks had always seen me as something akin to a sister, and I suppose he felt obligated to cheer me up.

"Pan?" He seemed almost hesitant, and I had a sneaking feeling what subject he was going to broach now… "I'm sorry."

Ok, that was entirely unexpected. Why was he apologizing, after all in a way it was my own fault for thinking that he'd ever look at me any differently. "It's not your fault Trunks."

He frowned at my dismissal, and shifted. "But I-"

"No." I cut him off, holding a hand up to silence him, "Look, I know what I said and… I guess I held onto the fantasy too long." I cursed inwardly as I felt my eyes tear up a bit. Why the hell was this so hard to say. "After all, you look happy with Marron, and she's my friend and…" I didn't want to deal with this, with all that was going on Trunks wasn't a priority. "I'm sorry I made a big deal out everything. Just forget what I said, it's better off that way." Yep, that's right. Lie to his face, after all dealing with the truth complete and uncensored was something I couldn't handle at the moment.

I pushed myself up and stared down at him. He seemed ready to say something, but closed his mouth, his eyes full of sympathy that I couldn't take. I mustered a half smile on my face, knowing it looked false. I had truly constructed a lie, after all I had lived it for quite a while. Without allowing him to try and say something, I turned away and stalked out further away from the main building. I could say that I heard him say my name, but it was probably my imagination trying to trick me again.

* * *

The scathing sunlight hit my eyes, and I winced against the bright rays. Blinking rapidly, I gazed about the empty stadium. This was the closest we ever got to socialization. Every few weeks the guards emptied out the prison and gladiatorial barracks, and basically left us to our own devices for most of the day. We had the entire arena floor to wander, spar, or do whatever else we liked. Food was given out at a specified time, but in the manner akin to feeding wild animals. The strongest ate their fill before the weaker did, it was a way of survival. Especially since even if we divided the food equally, there wouldn't be near enough for each person besides one measly mouthful.

I smiled as I spotted a familiar baldhead, and jogged over to Miroshu who was leaning back against the stadium wall. His eyes widened when he spotted me, a look of worry hidden in their depths. "Akashu, are you alright?"

I simply nodded, not feeling up to sharing my odd meeting with the prince. "How are you fairing? You were gone when they brought me back."

He growled low, and crossed his arms. "Those bastards threw me in an isolation cell."

I frowned, knowing those chambers too well. One would be thrust into complete darkness that rivaled even the most trained saiyan-jin eyes; the cell was laced with the corpses of tournament scum that didn't survive. One of the king's mind games more than death trap, although after being sent to it already numerous times the effects of it was slight; a heavy feeling of disgust lingering, instead of the fear that I remembered from my youth.

Miroshu's lips curled into a smirk, "Looks tike Turvol is starting a sparing session with the new recruits."

I glanced over to find many warriors crowded in a circle. Walking up to the crowd, I tried to catch a glimpse of the action between two large saiyan-jins from the Hirogin team. They rivaled ours with their leader being the only one that actually kept them at the top. Zarok, just thinking of the man left a bitter taste in my mouth. He fought at the expense of his team at times, never taking the time to back up any of them when they needed it. That was the reason why our team was thought to be stronger. We had experienced warriors, while Zarok went through new recruits every few weeks.

"If you fight like that, you're liable to get killed…" Barked Turvol, as he pinned one of the recruits to the ground. He was taking them one on one, assessing their individual strength. Turvol could be placed as a veteran within the gladiatorial rankings. He had been here longer than Miroshu and I both. He never spoke of why he was placed in this hellhole; some actually thought that he was born into it. Although I had a suspicion that something terrible had happened to him, something that hurt him too much to say. Either way I didn't push him, we were all in the same predicament and that was enough to deal with.

A quick flash of movement caught my eye, and I glanced to see one of the Hirogin's men near Turvol. My fellow team member didn't seem to have noticed the man, his eyes set on the two recruits in front of him as he began the team sessions. Even though, these little gathering were thought of as more peaceful, that didn't mean accidents didn't happen.

He caught my glance and quickly looked away before moving towards Zarok. They spoke briefly with one another, Zarok seemingly amused by whatever the man had to say. He was a new recruit, which surprised me that Zarok would even speak to him. Usually he felt too high and mighty to even be near them.

I glanced back at Turvol and smiled as one man managed to clip his shoulder. He had potential, and there was an empty slot on my team. The fight from a week ago was exceedingly brutal since he got separated early on and one of the youngest was killed before either of us could get to him. It surprised me that we didn't loose anyone in our last battle, then again we had been a little more organized and Vegeta had stopped the battle early on.

"What's your name?"

The man suddenly stiffened and glanced over at me, and I could see Turvol smirking out of the corner of my eye.

"Faruk." It was said clip and short, a dismissal in a way. He didn't know who he was dealing with.

"You have potential, you actually saw the opportunity to get a hit on Turvol here." I commended as I stepped into the circle and faced him.

"How would you have seen it?" He stated gruffly, a condescending tone apparent.

I had dealt with new recruits before and every time they looked down upon me because I was a female, although that quickly changes.

"He's got you there, Pan!" Cried out Zarok, his lackeys jeering him on. The man could be such a juvenile.

"Faruk," I kept my face stern and motioned to Turvol, "This man here is one of my teammates."

"He's your captain." Faruk quickly assumed.

"No," I could tell this perked his interest, "I am."

Now this was a common reaction; he looked torn between shock and disbelief. Although the saiyan-jin race didn't caste an entirely disparaging opinion upon their women, they still possessed a superiority complex that ran rampant among its male population.

A shadow cast over my form and I growled low in my throat as Zarok's voice bellowed out over the crowd, "Do not let the small stature fool you. She is a handful to deal with."

Usually I allowed Zarok to say what he pleased because, truthfully, I didn't care. However, now he was belittling me not only in front of my team, but also in front of the entire barracks. The guards had grown closer to our crowd, their amusement with my predicament clearly seen.

"Stand down Zarok, I don't have time to deal with you today," I warned, keeping my stance firm and calm.

"Pan, are you becoming a little sensitive? Maybe women aren't cut out for this…" He chuckled low and I knew it was challenged. The others drew in, their eyes intent upon our two figures. Turvol and the new recruits had blended into the crowd, and I sighed inwardly. I did not want to deal with this today. Zarok's footsteps echoed behind me as he drew into the circle around me, and I turned to face him.

'_Hmmm, how to make this as quick and painless as possible….'_ I knew that beating the shit out Zarok was quite possible, although it wouldn't be entirely easy. Then again all that was truly necessary was that I prove a point to the new recruits.

"What's the matter?"

I raised a brow at his question and slid my feet against the ground in a defensive stance, a stance I usually find ill advised since death was involved in almost every fight.

"Just like a woman…" He grinned, and gave his teammates a side-glance before focusing onto me once more.

I don't believe the arena had ever been so quiet; it was amusing how even the guards found our display interesting enough to move away from their posts. It was within a blink of an eye it started, Zarok's body phasing out as he launched his first attack. I stretched out my senses and chuckled lightly as I slid forward and raised my arms up to meet his leg, which was suddenly looming over my head. He seemed shocked that I caught his attack and quickly disengaged and jumped back. I stayed where I was, inclined to let the man make a fool of himself. He started to pace back and forth in front of me, the same smug grin plastered on his face.

"Not bad, Pan…."

Playing it off as a test was rather the best course of action. He didn't want to risk looking like an idiot in front of them all. I sunk back down into my defensive stance and waited. Stopping before me, he bawled one of his fists and the small sensation of ki suddenly was in the air. The fact that he would go so far showed desperation, however I never had anticipated that this would turn into an energy battle.

"What is going on here?!"

Everyone nearly jumped at the sound of the commanding tone. My eyes widened in shock at who was standing near the arena entrance; no one less that general Kakarrotto. What the hell was he doing here?

The guards quickly assumed their posts, their misconduct not lost on the general. Surprisingly enough, Kakarrotto simply frowned and ignored the guards' actions. In truth I didn't know much about him, besides the fact that he was Vegeta's right hand man. Supposedly he wasn't even from Vegetasei, but from the Queen's planet of origin; although such information has been belittled and turned into a simple rumor. His behavior was not as _arrogant_ as many of the elites. Which in itself, made him rather peculiar.

The crowd parted as he passed, and I swallowed uneasily as I found his eyes trained onto me. Stopped a few feet away, he sighed to himself as he scanned my team. He suddenly seemed fixed upon something and I turned to find Turvol standing almost protectively behind me.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" A small smile spread over Kakarrotto's face as he shifted slightly.

"What do you want?" Short and clipped, and completely out of line. Turvol's body was tense, his hand balled into a tight fist.

"You still haven't let it go I see… that's too bad." For someone so close to the royal family, I was surprised to see the regret on Kakarrotto's face. If anything, despondency or perhaps annoyance…

"You're Pan? The captain of the team?"

I found myself feeling slightly intimidated by him, something about him simply demanded respect. His questions weren't barked out as an order either.

"Son Pan, and yes…" I trailed off unsure of why he would want such information. Surely the king's gladiators would be of no concern or use to Kakarrotto.

His eyes widened at the sound of my name, "Son…?"

"Can't seem to give up that Chikayuuian name, can she!" Came a shout from the crowd and I frowned. I would never acquiesce to being a simple plaything for the King. Despite my position, I was my own person. Let that go and you're good as dead. I felt Turvol place a hand on my shoulder and relaxed, after all I should be use to it by now.

I felt Kakarrotto's eyes on me and I glanced up at him. He seemed to be searching my face for something…

"Lord Kakarrotto!"

Jerking out of his revere he glanced back as one his men stopped before him, "The King wishes to speak to you immediately sir."

The general nodded and glanced back at me for a second, seeming to hesitate.

"General?"

Shaking his head he turned away and left, the guards giving a standard salute as he passed. The only time you would see them actually following proper conduct.

"What was that about?" Asked Miroshu as he walked up beside me.

"Not sure…" I looked up at Turvol and found him still staring at the doorway Kakarrotto left through. I wanted to ask him what his history was with the general, but I knew better than to pry. After all, if it were important, he would tell us eventually.

"He seemed to recognize your name…" Miroshu shifted slightly and raised a brow to me.

"You had to be seeing things Miroshu, what would the King's right hand man know about me or my planet." I ground out, remembering where that man came from. He was no different than the scum that made us fight for our lives everyday. Enjoying our pain and our gruesome deaths in this arena.

"Whatever you say Akashu…"

* * *

Filler-ish... yeah I guess... I don't know the codes to create accents on letters so, Faruk is suppose to be pronounced Far-ook, NOT Far-uk. The u is suppose to have line above it, although I don't know how to put it in.

Well, soon things will get very interesting. Hopefully as the action picks up, it'll be easier to write. ::knock on wood::


End file.
